


Fall Into Place

by Kyaiun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot more WILL be added as the story progress, After Weirdmageddon, Human!Bill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaiun/pseuds/Kyaiun
Summary: Bill knew it was all a bait but still accepted his fate for the sake of his Pinetree's perfectly happy ending. Without knowing that his choice started something bigger than he thinks.No memories, no nothing.Can he start his new life without pain?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have nothing much to say but enjoy this BillDip fanfic. Please do comment and kudos! All are appreciated. Feedback will be very useful for me to further improve as a writer. Thanks! Enjoy~!

**BILL'S POV**  


I know that shaking Fez's hand was a bait from the start to kill me. Hello? I'm the all-knowing demon BILL CIPHER FOR GOD SAKE!! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FALL FOR SUCH AN OLD TRICK??!!

But of course, I did it. But with a purpose. Death to me isn't that entertaining. If it is I won't mind dying. It's because it will give my sapling that  _Hope..._

That  _Happiness..._

That sense of  _Victory_  and  _Relief..._

But most importantly, his  _Smile_ back.

I've done many horrible things that hurt him more than I thought. I thought he would see things my way and that I wasn't serious about killing him. **Ø₦ⱠɎ  Ⱨł₥**. I guess that deal Fez offered was a good way to turn over a new leaf.

Oh, Pinetree~  


Pinetree...   
  
  
  
  


will never know any of this or even see the possibility that...   
  
  


that I actually l...l...li...li...lik...like him.   


**₩Ø₩! ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₮ØØ₭ ₥Ɇ ₴Ø ⱠØ₦₲ ₮Ø ₴₳Ɏ ₮Ⱨ₳₮!!**  My acting skills are so good that

I...  
  
  


But, I really wish...

it wasn't.  
  
  
  
  


Oh, well, I guess it's time for me to go.

 

░▒▓█►─═ ** _See You Soon... Pinetree_ ** ═─◄█▓▒░


	2. Chapter 1: Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter!

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

 

It's been 5 years since the Weridmageddon happened. My sister and I would come by and visit the Mystery Shack every summer. However, this summer is going to be different after all our Grunkles are going to be there! I can't wait to hear their adventures!! And Mable can't wait to get hold of all the crazy sparkling loot they are going to bring back. Most likely Mable and Grunkle Stan will fight to see who gets it. That will be fun to watch.

Mable: "Dip-dot stop grinning and let's go everyone is waiting for us!"

Dipper: "Says the one who was constantly blabbering on how fun this will be all night to the point that your sleep talking woke me up in the middle of the night."

Mable: "N-No I didn't!"

Dipper: "Ya right... Let's go!"

Mable: "Hey, I said that first!"

Dipper: "Well, too bad."

Mable: "Hmph!"

The moment we step out of the bus, we were greeted by everyone that we knew of. Party crackles were popped by our Grunkles. Those colourful streamers and confetti covered both of us. It's good to be back.

When we reach the Shack, we party all day. From food eating competition, (the Mable juice challenge was the worst) to food fight, then karaoke and getting wasted till dawn. But since I'm not a big fan of partying unlike my sister, I decided to get some fresh air in the woods.

Dipper: "It's been a year since I explored the wonders this place holds"

I strolled through with my hand tracing the pine trees as I go. However, soon I came to a stop. In front of me is that dumb Dorito's statue.

Dipper: "I can't believe that it would take me this long to find your grave."

I unconsciously smiled at it. The one who made my summer the greatest event in my entire life. Sure, he was a mean Dorito who is insanely sadistic to the core but if he didn't cause the Weirdmageddon I would've become this close with my sister and family and even reunite our Grunkles. Additionally, they finally achieve their childhood dream together.

Dipper: " Oh, how much I miss him...

...

Wait.

I? Miss him?

...

....

NONONONONONONONONONONO! I'm happy he's gone. After all that he did to me, my family and the townsfolks he deserved his defeat. I DO NOT MISS HIM AT ALL! He's a Demon for goodness sake!"

Suddenly as I started to pace up and down due to my conflicted thoughts, a Lunar eclipse formed above me causing cyan encrypted codes and words on the statue to fade in.

Dipper: "What the-?"

I cautiously walk towards the glowing figure knowing that nothing good ever happens when I'm curious. Slowly reaching out to the luminous writing and decoding. My eyes move from one line to the other.

Dipper: "eapwgeobt. oxentijw"

The once solid encryption soon swirled into a galaxy of hues, dragging me into it.

 

When will I ever learn?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Bill

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

 

Darkness. 

It was the first thing I saw.

 

Dipper: "Am I alive?"

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth after I felt my heartbeat.

Dipper: " Thank God I am alive but I don't know where am I. The possibility of it being a mindscape is high since the cause of this  _entire_  mess happen because of HIS statue."

I tried to conjure up something but it was futile.

Dipper: "Arrrrggh! What other hidden secrets and plans are you still keeping Bill? Your death was the most PLEASENT thing that happened to the world. I don't want to have anything to do with you ANYMORE. What is this place! It's not the mindscape then where am I? Don't tell me you created this place to trap people in endless blackness and watch them suffer for revenge. Well, LOOK I'm suffering. Happy?"

 

...

 

...

 

Dipper: " What am I saying? I talking to nobody. Besides, I don't even have evidence that Bill is the cause of this. Plus, his dead. I can't blame the dead. Argh, now what am I supposed to do to get out of this horrid place-"

That was when something blond caught my eyes.

Am I hallucinating?

No. It's a boy.

Living?

Not so sure.

I ran towards him to check it out. The moment my hands held the young boy, he flinched from my warmth. His body was ice cold. His heart rate was dropping at a high rate. He will die if I don't do something.

Luckily, I knew the basic procedures of CPR. After I check his breathing, I delivered compressions to his chest before proceeding on to rescue breaths [A.K.A. Mouth to Mouth CPR]. Just when I was about to do it again, the blond boy's eyes started to flutter open and immediately shot up breaking away from the procedure halfway just for a gasp for air.

???: "*cough*cough*cough*"

Dipper: "Thank God you're alive."

???: "Where am I?"

Dipper: "I don't really know. When I found you were already lying here looking like you're half dead."

???: "Urgh! My head hurts."

Dipper: "You shouldn't move too much. Your body is still deprived of oxygen."

Blond nodded and lean closer to my chest. Before I could say anything, he already dozed off. I couldn't protest. He probably went through more than I did. Who knows how long he has been in here.

 

Alone.

 

 

Isolated from the world.

 

 

In this abyss.

 

 

Who knows how long  **I've**  been in here? Mabel is probably very worried by now. What will happen to this boy? What if he has a family waiting for him? We really need to find a way out fast or else-

???: " Nngh..."

Dipper: "Oh, did I wake you up?"

???: "Nope. I just had enough of sleeping."

Dipper: "I know this is a bit too late to ask you, but do you remember anything before coming into this place."

???: "Hmmmm... I only know my name. I think it is... Ya! My name is Bill. Bill Cipher!"

WHAT! BILL IS HIM!!! But he is he is a human! WHAAAATTTTT!!! Wait-That...That makes a lot of sense now... okay, maybe not so much.

Bill: "Do you know anything about me?"

Dipper: "Ya... Kinda..."

Bill: "Do tell me I need to know since I have absolutely no idea who am I."

He was filled with anticipation, curiosity, and interest. He's so adorable. Snap out it what am I thinking he is Bill. Bill Cipher!

Bill: "Erm... Are you ok? You look kinda of out of it."

Dipper: "I'm okay is just that, I really want to find a way out of here."

Bill: "Before we do that may I know your name?"

Dipper: "Oh, I forgot. My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines."

Bill: "Then, Pinetree!"

Dipper: "Why do you want to call me that?"

Bill: "Because you smell like Pine trees I think? Wait, what's a Pine tree?"

Dipper: "It's a type of tree."

Bill: "Then what's a tree?"

Dipper: "Enough of the questions cause they will be endless. First, we should get out of here."

Bill: "Is there like a door or something?"

Dipper: "Nope, there is no-"

 

Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Bill pointed behind me.

 

Bill: "I found the way out!"

In the midst of a hurry, Bill rushed towards the door dragging me along.

As we walk through the flash of light from the other side of the door, one thing pops up in my mind as the warmth of the boy's hand triggered a tint of blush on my cheeks.

 

 

 

**_Is he the Bill that I know?_ **

 

 

 

 

When we got out, I found us in the same spot where I once was. Before the statue which now left a distinct silhouette in its place. Luckily, the sun rays only just started dying the dark blue sky with its rays.

Bill: "We're out!! It feels like it's been a long time since I went outside!"

Dipper: "If I was in there any longer, I would start panicking like crazy."

Bill: "Hahahahaha! I would love to see that!"

Dipper: "Never in a million years."

Bill: " So, now where are going to go?"

Dipper: "Don't worry, you'll be staying with us."

Bill: "Who is this "us" that you are referring to?"

Dipper: "You'll see it for yourself."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it so far?


	4. Chapter 3: Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

When we finally found out way out of the forest, the Shack was a mess. People sleeping everywhere, food and drinks dirtied the place from the outer walls of the Shack almost the border of the forest surrounding and the tables, chairs and decorating were either stained, damaged or destroyed. Utterly a MESS. I bet inside is even more chaotic.

 

Bill: " Wow, you live here?"

Dipper: "Yah... Right now, is in a total chaos but usual it way more neater than this."

Bill: "What about that sign on the roof is 'S' is not properly fixed back. Now, it spells Hack."

Dipper: "That's just part of the design."

Bill: "Are you sure it's safe for you to live in."

Dipper: "Yes, it is. If you've complained enough faster come in."

 

Surprised we were.

Our prediction is apparently incorrect. The place was still clean or better yet even more so.

 

Melody: " Oh, Dipper! God timing. I needed some help in the kitchen since I spend most of my time cleaning the house only and everyone should be waking soon."

Dipper: "Sure I'm on it and you should really take a break now. I can handle the rest by myself."

Melody: "Then I'll take up that offer and rest. By the way, who's that hiding behind you?"

I didn't realize that extremely extroverted kid could be so shy around strangers.

Dipper: "Oh, him? I explain it to everybody later once they wake up from the yesterday's chaos."

Melody: "Oh, then I should *yawn* really head to my room now."

Dipper: "Have a good rest."

Once it was just the two of us, I let out a sigh. How am I suppose to explain to them about Bill without them overreacting and stop them from killing or harming Bill.

Dipper: "Bill follow me to the kitchen we got to cook up a feast for all of the drunkards that are still snoring."

Bill followed me like a baby chick.

 

Cute.

 

 

Bill: "What we going to make?"

Dipper: "Pancakes and we need lots of it. Are you ready to get working!"

Bill: "Before we start, what's a pancake?"

Dipper: "I'll show you the magic of cooking."

After we made the batter together, I poured it into the pan as Bill looked at it till' it started to rise up.

Bill: "Woah..."

Once the pancake was just about right I flip it over by tossing it into the air and Bill's eyes were glued to the pancake as it did a double somersault before landing.

 

Bill: "Pinetree! Pinetree! You flip it and it went spinning and then it perfectly landed on the thing and-and-and..."

Dipper: "Alright enough of your flattering and come help me make another batch of the batter that I just taught you."

Bill: "Yes Sir!"

 

After that, Bill helped me with a lot of things and he's quite a fast learner. I guess he's not that bad for a former demon that tried to kill us all.

Soon, I heard tumbling footsteps coming down the stairs.

Mable.

Mable: "Dip-Dot! Are those pancakes I smell? Give me! Breakfast! NOW!"

Dipper: "Not until you wake up everyone and bring them to the breakfast table and chase out all those leftover drunkards from last night."

Mable: "Fine..."

 

She looks back for an instant. I guess she too noticed Bill. If I don't come out with a good reason soon for later, all hell will break loose.

 

Dipper: "What's wrong?"

Bill: "Is she your sibling?"

Dipper: "Yap. She's my twin."

Bill: "She's like the polar opposite of you."

Dipper: "I get that a lot. If you are done with the dishes, you can eat first since you should be hungry."

Bill: "No I am n-"

 

The rumbling noise from Bill's empty stomach made me giggle. He's trying to act tough. Adorable. What am I thinking!

 

Dipper: "Just sit down and enjoy!"

 

I slide over some piping hot pancakes in front of him and drool was dripping to the corner of his mouth.

 

Bill: "Erm, I don't how to eat this pancake as much as I want to."

I forgot that he doesn't know any human ethics.

Dipper: "Ok, I'll teach you."

 

 

 

[ƬƖMЄ ƧƘƖƤ]

 

 

 

Bill: " *Buuuuurrrrrp* Those pancakes are delicious!"

Dipper: "Make sure you clear up."

Bill: "I'm on it!"

Mable: " Aw... He's cute did my brother got so drunk that he hit up with you."

Bill: "Woah! That scared the hell out of me."

Dipper: "MABLE! I DID NO SUCH THING!"

Mable: "Says the one that disappeared from the party till' dawn."

Dipper: "I went to the forest and- Nevermind I explain everything once everyone's awake."

Mable: "Fine, I wait but I definitely want answers especially how you find this cutie."

 

Bill got so afraid my sister that he got shivers from her wink directed at him.

 

Dipper: "Stop bullying him. Shouldn't you be waking everyone up and clear the drunkards outside."

Mable: "Drunkards check! Everyone here not yet. I just needed to take something."

Dipper: "Good Luck or else no breakfast or you."

Mable: "Meanie."

 

As soon as Mable disappeared from our sight, Bill finally calmed down.

 

Bill: "Your sister is weird in a good way but also frightening."

Dipper: "You'll get used to it."

Bill: "I hope so. Anyway, what is that thing she wanted to get? Do you have any idea?"

Dipper: "Ya, that... You might want to cover your ears."

Bill: "Why do I-"

Mable: "*SCREEEECH!* EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!!!!!!!! IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING THIS THE MABLE'S ALARM RADIO AND STAY TUNE TO MY VERY LOUD SINGING THAT CAN ONLY BE STOP IF ALL OF YOU LAZY HEADS HEAD DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!! TODAY'S SONG IS TAKING OVER MIDNIGHT BY THE LOVE PATROL THAT BRAVELY SANG DURING A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE

**_♪_ _♪_ _We're taking over the dance floor!_ **

  
**_Oooh Ooh  
_ _Girls do what we like  
_ _Oooh Ooh  
_ _We're taking over tonight  
_ _Oooh Ooh  
_ _Girls do what we like  
_ _Oooh Ooh  
_ _We're taking over tonight_  
**

**_We're queens of the disco!_ _♪_ _♪_ "**

Everyone: "OKAY MABLE WE GET IT ALREADY WE'RE HEADING DOWN NOW!!"

After that chaos has died down, Mable's and everyone else's footsteps followed along. Sadly, I think Bill develop a trauma.

Bill: "That was so scary to the point... THAT... THAT'S AWESOME!!! I NEVER FELT THIS MUCH GOOSEBUMPS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!! Pinetree, your sister is amazing!!"

Mable: "Well, thank you."

 

 

...

 

 

 

Mable: "Wait, Pinetree? The only person I know that calls Dipper that is... BILL!!!!"

Bill: "Yes, that's my name is that a bad thing?"

Grunkle Stan: "Mable, what's all the ruckus about? Your alarm is loud enough already."

Mable: "Grunkle Stan! BILL! BILL CIPHER IS ALIVE!!!!"

Grunkle Ford & Stan: "WHAT??!!"

 

Grunkle Ford and Stan ran down immediately.

Way to start out the morning. Ford took out a gun from his coat and Stan wore his gold knuckle prepared to fight the former demon.

 

Bill: "Pinetree! Your family is weird!"

Dipper: "Bill this isn't the right time to say this right now."

Bill: "Why?"

Dipper: "Cause my family doesn't like you."

Bill: "Why? We only just met."

Mable: "Wait, you don't remember about us?"

Bill: "Nope. I only know that Mable is Pinetree's twin so far. Why?"

Grunkle Stan: "Kid, I want an explanation NOW."

Dipper: "*sigh* This is Bill Cipher. A human boy that have no memories and no powers. I found him in a place created after I recited something on his statue in the woods. The statue is gone after we exited the place that we were trapped in where we met. Since he has nowhere to go, I thought he could stay with us."

Grunkle Stan: "Since he does remember us and has no power at all, I don't see why not?"

Grunkle Ford: "STAN! ARE YOU CRAZY??!! He is Bill Cipher! The thing that caused the apocalypse once and terrorized our lives that summer! And let him live here with us??!!"

Grunkle Stan: "It's not like he can do anything in this state."

Mable: "Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan is right."

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford, I know it's sudden to allow a former demon that tried to kill us to live with us but now he's just a boy. Besides, if you let him stay, you can monitor his condition and if he does become the demon we all know, you can easily prevent that."

Grunkle Ford: "Fine, I guess I'll let this slide but he's your responsibility but I still will not trust him."

Dipper: "Thank you, Grunkle Ford and everyone."

Mable: "Okay enough of chit chatting let's eat breakfast."

Fortunately, it ended not as bad as I thought it would. Breakfast went smoothly afterward and soon Soos and Melody heard the news and welcomed Bill into the family. Once breakfast was over, Bill and I headed to my room with watery eyes. I guess he hasn't fully processed the fact that he was a horrible demon in the past that did a lot of horrible things to my family and everyone in town. He ran towards me with tears pouring down from the sides of his cheeks as soon as the door shut us both in the bedroom.

 

Dipper: "Bill, is okay now. There's no need to cry."

Bill: "But I didn't know I did so many horrible things to all of you. Your Grunkle was right I don't deserve to be here."

Dipper: "Bill, people do horrible things once in awhile and the only way to change your ways is to prove them that you are no longer evil. You are the new you. Not the Demon that harm people but the boy that I love. So there's no need to be sad."

Bill: "Do really think so? *sniff*"

Dipper: "Yes, so can you stop crying already or else my shirt will be drenched in your tears."

Bill: "Ok!"

Dipper: "Now, we really need to buy a lot of things before you can officially live in here with us. So, let's head out and then have lunch outside. Is that good for you?"

Bill: "Yap."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bill: "Pinetree?"

Dipper: "Yes, Bill."

Bill: "When I grow up can you be mine?"

Dipper: "Hmmm... once you are all grown up then say."

Bill: "I will."

Dipper: "Can you say that again? I was busy thinking of something else."

Bill: "Oh, it's nothing."

Dipper: "Okay, if you say so."  
  


**BILL'S POV**

**_Pinetree, I promise to make you mine._ **

 


	5. Chapter 4: Unsuspected Visitor

**BILL'S POV**   

 

It's been 5 years since Pinetree found me in that prison of darkness. During the first summer after Pinetree found me, we spend our days filled with adventures. We would often go to the forest and go crazy when we discover something new or out of the ordinary. He taught me all the things I needed know to survive in this body which is something I never knew of.

After finding out my past, I don't really know why I did all those horrible things to Pinetree. Pinetree is like my everything. Without him, I'll be most likely be stuck in that hell hole until I decay. Moreover, if he did not convince Ford to let me stay here, I would most likely be living on the streets by now.

However, when he had to leave Gravity Falls after my first summer with him, I cried like a baby after the bus drove him out of town. But I promised myself that I'll make him mine no matter what. So, to be a guy worth Pinetree's time, I work harder than anyone else. Be it grades or popularity. I wanted to be a guy Pinetree can depend on and be proud of. The best thing is when he comes back once every summer and see how much I've grown as a person and all the accomplishments that I achieved within the time without him, he would always praise me. That always made me the happy.

Lucky me that tomorrow is the fifth time Pinetree is coming to Gravity Falls and he's going to live here! I'm on cloud nine right now! Moreover, I can up my game in making him mine because now I'm 18 years old. An adult. He can no longer see me as an immature kid but as a man that is capable of loving him.  
  
  
  
  


**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

 

I wonder how Bill is doing right now. He's probably already waiting for me to arrive because I'm going to live in Gravity Falls. He is always cheery when we spend our spend our time together and gloomy when I'm leaving.

The first time meeting him as a human surprised me and made me waver. I know that I shouldn't trust him too easily but he needed someone to rely on. It's like how I have Mabel when I'm feeling down.

Now, he's a changed man no longer that cruel heartless demon that was feared by all but a kind, cheerful and affectionate person that is loved by all. From what I heard, Bill is awfully popular in every way.

Every time we walk down the streets, everyone from young to old would fawn over him and sometimes he would receive love letter or gifts off the streets from random people from both genders. He's a freaking love magnet!  


But...  


I can't blame him. He's hot, great academically and has a very big heart. What makes him the most attractive is his smile...

But he is also...  


also...  


You know what?! I give up!

I give up on describe how good of a person he is. 

Because...*blush*  


Because...  
  
  


Because...*blush even more*  
  
  


I like everything about him!  


...  


...  


**WHAT AM I THINKING??!!!**  


We're both guys. Additionally, he is a former demon. But he's a changed man isn't that okay? NONONONONONONO! Biologically this isn't right. Is it? But doesn't that make me gay? Now, I'm confused.  


Bus driver: "Gravity Falls!"  


Looks like I'm here. Just remember. Act normal.  


Dipper: "Hi I'm back. Bill, you're early!"  
  
  
  
  


**BILL'S POV**

 

Dipper: "Hi I'm back. Bill, you're early!"

Bill: "Of course I had to Pinetree! I'm helping you move in remember?"

Dipper: "Sorry I forgot."

Bill: "Look at you. You're getting old."

Dipper: "Shut up. I'm not that old I'm 22. Soon to be 23. Let's get going."

Bill: "Wait up!"  


I quickly grabbed the leftover luggage on the ground and rush to his side.  


Dipper: "You're getting taller."

Bill: "Thank you! My little Pinetree."

Dipper: "I'm not that little and I'm not yours."  


**_Not yet Pinetree...Not yet_ **  


Dipper: "So, what do you want to do after we unpack my things."

Bill: "Can we go exploring in the forest! I found somewhere I think you've never visited before."

Dipper: "Okay I can't wait."  


Pinetree ruffles my hair like he usually does.  


Bill: "Don't treat me like a kid. I'm a grown-up."

Dipper: "Ya, says the one the always sulk whenever it's the end of summer."

Bill: "N-No, no I don't!"

Dipper: "Ya, whatever you say, Bill."  


He still treats me like a kid. I will show him how much I've grown.

After we unpacked at Pinetree's house and finished our lunch, we headed to the hot spot that I've found to celebrate his arrival. By the time we reached there the sun has already set and is when the miracle happens. The glowing wisps of the night came out to play and painted the atmosphere with its vibrant colours.  


Dipper: "Bill, this is beautiful! I can't believe I didn't know of this."

Bill: "I guess you were too busy finding mysteries that you never see all the beautiful parts of this forest."

Dipper: "I guess you're right. I should start taking things slow and enjoy life."

Bill: "Ya, you should. Since you've finally got your degree at Harvard and started your career as a writer. Now, all have to do is to lay back relax and take your time to enjoy life."

Dipper: "Bill, thanks. We should head back now."  


I clearly could see a hint of pink on his pale skin.

He's blushing. OMG HE'S BLUSHING!!! Does he like me? Like in that way. WHAT DO I DO? What if it's all in my head? What if... What if...

Before I could even process finish his cute reaction as Dipper was about to leave, I tripped and fell on top of him.  **ON TOP!**  Our faces were just an inch away from a  _kiss._  Both of our faces were red as a tomato. Pinetree retreated as fast as he could to lean against a nearby tree for support. Leaving me stunned by the entire thing.  


Dipper: "I-I'm going to head back first. Bye Bill."

Bill: "O-Okay."  


Pinetree's silhouette slowly disappeared from my sight. Out of desperation, I back away and leaned against a tree after what has just happened. Both of us were flushed  **red**.

 **THAT**  was incredible.

My heart is still thumping like  **CRAZY**! He was so close. I could see clearly every feature of his face. His  _pink cherry lips_ to his  _red tinted cheeks_ , his  _cute button nose_ ,  _glittering hazel eyes_ , _long dark sleek eyebrows_ and his _thick brown locks_. I wish that moment could last forever.

When I was still heavily dosed in love, I clumsily led myself to a fall down a cliff from where Pinetree and I were gazing at.  


_**Oh Pinetree~** _  
  
  
  
  


Bill: " **WHAT AM I DOING**!!! This isn't the time for romanticizing about Pinetree!! I need to save myself before I reach the  **GROUND!!!!!**   **WHAT SHOULD I DO! WHAT CAN I DO!! I'M FREAKING FALLING DOWN A CLIFF THAT IS 15 STORIES HIGH!! OMG!!!! I GONNA F-** "  


As I braced myself for the anticipated bone-breaking impact, I found my face just inches always from the lush green carpet.   


**Wait, what?!**  
  
  


I got my act together and found myself getting used the gravity-defying sensation as I effortlessly soar into the night sky.  


Bill: "I'm flying... I'm flying! I can't believe this! I'm flying!!! How cool is this!!! I'm defying the laws of physics!! HA! IN YOUR FACE NEWTON!! I can see everyone from here. Look! There's Pinetree. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this."  
  
  
  
  


**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

 

Dipper: "Whew! That was close. Too close. I could almost feel his lips touching mine. My face feels so hot and I'm hyperventilating. I need to calm down. It's just an accident. Ya, an accident. I'll just go in and prepare dinn-"  


When was about to head back to my log house...  


Bill: "Boo!"

Dipper: "WAHHHH!!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bill: "That's kinda of rude of you."

Dipper: "B-Bill?"

Bill: "Of course it's me. You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Dipper: "Because you scared the hell out of me. And are you floating in mid-air or am I hallucinating."

Bill: "To be exact I can fly."  


A gust of wind formed as Bill flew up, creating a vivid dark figure under the full moon's glow and then he u-turned back in front of me.  


Bill: "Cool, isn't it?"

Dipper: "Ya, it's AMAZING! But do you know how to stop flying? Because it's time for dinner."

Bill: "No. I have absolutely no idea."

Dipper: "Well, I guess I have to leave **you**  in the  **wilderness**.  **Alone**.  **In the dark**. While  **I** make dinner~  _Have Fun~_ "

Bill: "Pinetree!  **NONONONONO** ,  **DON'T YOU** **DARE** **CLOSE THAT DOOR!! PINETREEEEEEEEE!!!!** "  


Within seconds, Bill's feet touch the ground and furious ran towards me as I was about to close the door. Pinning me down on the wooden flooring.  


Dipper: "See, who says you don't how to land a "perfect" landing."

Bill: "That was purely out of luck." *smirk*

Dipper: "Erm... Can you move over now? This position is kinda... awkward and embarrassing." *blush*

Bill: "Ya, right. Sorry." *blush*

Dipper: "Is ok. We should really make dinner now."

Bill: "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 [ƬƖMЄ ƧƘƖƤ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner went smoothly and luckily Bill has already notified Soos and Melody he will be staying over at my place. But this is going to be one awkward night.

First, we  **almost**  kiss  **twice**  in the  **most**  embarrassing positions ever. Thank God Mable isn't going to come to Gravity Falls until a week later. Or else, she will be pestering on how much we are totally made for each other. URRGGHH!!!!! I'm so stressed out.  


Dipper: "Bill, we should head to bed now. Today was very hectic."

Bill: "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ıllıllı =Long Silence= ıllıllı**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dipper: "Bill?"

Bill: "Yes, Pinetree."

Dipper: "How did you manage to fly?"

Bill: "Oh that...Please don't freak out okay? I kinda might have fallen off a cliff and  **almost** died in the process which triggered the flying thingy."

Dipper: "You  **WHAT???!!!** "

Bill: "Sorry Pinetree."

Dipper: "*sighs* It's ok. I'm just glad that you're fine but tomorrow we are heading to the Shack to discuss this with Grunkle Ford."

Bill: "Yes, Mom."

Dipper: "Stop with your jokes and go to sleep!"

Bill: "Good night Pinetree."

Dipper: "Night Bill, sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
  


**B** **ILL'S POV**

 

I manage to catch a glimpse of his rose-tinted cheeks despite how dim the room is. Is that a good thing? 

No. 

It's a _lovely thing_...   


He's so cute.   


He's all I ever wanted.   


When?   


When will he be finally mine?  
  
  


With these thoughts playing on repeat as I doze off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  **»͞ ̕ḨA҉͞.͘͟.̷̧̕.̴͘**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   **»̕͞ ̧H̢̡͏A̴̵H̷a..̢.̷͢͡**  
  
  
  
  


**»͡͝ ̡͜͝HAḨah̷̕a̵̕҉..͏.҉̴͘**  
  
  


**» ̨H͏̡A҉͞H͢͟͝AHAH͠A͘͞͡HĄ!̵̕!̕͡.̡.̨͘.̵̕O̵h̨͞~ ͟L̶̛oo̢͟k ͞͏͘wh̷o͠ ̡͟w͘͞e͢͏҉ ͏͞hą̵v̸e̕ ̶̢h̶̨͟ere?҉̢͘**

Bill: "W-Who are you?"  


**»҉̵̶ M͝͝e?̷̴ ̷̡Y͢o͘u҉r̶̴̛e̡͡a̛͠l̶̶̡ļ̷y̴̕ ̨̡͠h̢̛͝a͢͏v͡e̡͜ f̡o̷̵͞r̷g̢͜o̴tt̴e͜͟n̛͠?̷͏!̸͝**

Bill: "Answer me."

**»W͟͟h̢͠y̶̧̛ ̸̧mu͢s̛͘t̨̛ ͜I̛ ͠o͟b̨li̶͞g̵e͡ ҉̛t͝͠o͢͝͡ y̴̸o̶͡͡ur̴ ̢͟co̶͡͠mm̢a̢̛͟n͏͜d̸͏.̸͠ A̷f̶t͘͠e̷̴r͝ ̧̕a̛͢l͢l͏̷͜,͏ s̷oon̸eŗ ̶͘o̷͜r͠ ̷̕͏l͘ate̵͟r̨̛,͟ ͟t̢i̵͢m͘e̷̛ ͏̶͘wil̵l̵̢ ̨̨̢t̕͞e̡l̷̡͝l.̕**

Bill: "Hey! Wait!!"

**»͡Ơ̧h̷ ̷ya̸! ҉On̴̛e҉̛̕ ̵m̢o̡̧͡r̷͏͘e̸͘͠ ͡͡t̡h͏in̸̡g̨͘ ̶ţȩ͟l̸l̷̨̧ ͘h͏̡i͘m ͝I̛ ̡s͜ą͠i̡d̸̷ ̕͟H͢i̸.̴̢..̧**

Bill: "Oi! Don't just disappear without answering me and who is this " **him** " that you are referring to..."  
  
  


However...

before I could reach out to the mysterious figure, I woke up drenched in cold sweat. With Pinetree beside me snuggling against my body for warmth and comfort.  


Bill: "We could have just shared the same bed. That way he doesn't need to fall down to my side for warmth."  


I carefully brushed his fringe revealing the beautiful birthmark on his forehead. He looks so fragile in his sleep.  


Bill: "I want him so badly."

Bill: "I want to mark him and make him mine and show the world that he belongs to me. For those who lay their hands or even harm...No, even  **TRY**  to harm him will face my wrath."  


At that very moment, I saw my pupils glowed yellow for a few seconds before it died down in the mirror not too far away.  
  
  
  
  


Bill: "What is happening to me?"  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Beginning To Know

**BILL'S POV**

Shock, I was. I slide out of bed, trying my best not to wake Pinetree up and head to the bathroom to cool myself down.

As the coldness of the liquid came in contact, my contracted muscles slowly loosen up and relax under the cold shower.

What's going on? Whose voice is that? Why did my eyes glow into an unusual colour?

All these questions made my head spin like crazy. Thankfully, Pinetree suggested to go to the Shack to get it checked or else I think I might be going insane.

Wait, are these side effects from being reincarnated into a human body? If that's the case, what if I'm going to revert back to my cruel old self? Pinetree won't abandon me right? But Pinetree isn't fond of the old me. I can't live on properly if Pinetree hates me. He's the reason I'm alive and feel alive again. I cannot imagine my life with him hating me...

As these realizations kept forming in my head, my vision started to fade. The last I heard was the impact of my fall onto the wet slippery floor.  
  
  
  


**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

The lack of warmth slowly woke me up. My eyes were still sewn shut. My hands roam against the mattress I was on before my vision came back. Wait, isn't this where Bill is sleeping. My eyes quickly widened to check if the blond was next to me. Thankfully, not or it will be embarrassing waking up to see his face up close.

As I got up, the sound of running water finally became a vivid sound to indicate his location.  
  


Dipper: "Bill? How long do you need? I need to change."  
  
  
  


Silence.  
  
  
  


Dipper: "Bill?"  
  


Usually, he would answer me back.  
  


Dipper: "Bill?!"  
  


The eerie silence aroused my suspicions and I barged in without much consideration.  
  


Dipper: "No...Bill!"  
  


I grabbed the towel lying on the sink and turned the faucet connected to the shower head off. I lift his head up to check if he was breathing once he was wrapped in the towel. I carried him to my bed. Luckily, he just fainted.

Is it because his powers were forcefully awakened which caused his metabolism to be affected. But right now, I'm glad he's okay.  
  
  
  


For now...  
  
  
  


**BILL'S POV**

I woke up to the same unfamiliar.  
  


 **»̴̛͠ Y̢͠ou̕'͜͡r̸ę pa̵͏t͟he͞͏̵t͡͡i͜c̵̴.̸̛ J̶̶͜u̷̶s͟ţ͢ ͜͢w̸h̴e̛͘n͏̴͜ ͟͠Į̴̡ ̨̡t̛͘h̶̡͝oug̢͢h̢t͜ ̕͜y̧͞o͡u̷͞ ͘͡c̴̨̕a͞n ̛͢h̴͘ąn̡͠d͘l̡e͠ ̛̛i͢͢͝t̢ ͠b͞ecau͟͠s͡e͘͝ ̢y̶̛o̴͠u̴̴͘ ̨m̧͜a͡n͏ag͝e̴͜͜ t͏o̸ ̶̡s̨͞u̸m͢͢m̴̨͠o͏̴n̸͘ ͜m̡e ̷͠b̴͞u̢t̶͜ ͟I ͞g͟u̧eş̷̛s̡̛ ̨not.͜҉**  
 

Bill: "Why am I back here again?"

**»̵̡ ̡I̴s̶͢ th̕a͢t ̧a̧ ̵͝p̡̡r͘͡o͘͡͡b̧̨̡l̢̛em̨?̛͝**

Bill: "Yes, you're a nuisance."

 **»̨̧ ̨Y͏̴es̡h̷͡,͏͢ ̴̵̢k̸̴id̢. ̵̡͜T̸h͞͡a̡t̕'s ͏͢͡ķi̵n̕̕d͜a̡ ̵̢h̕͟͠a̸r̷͠s͢h̷͜͠.͡ ̸B̸u̷t ҉o̴̧̡nly̕ ̨͞͠TH̵IS͏ ̸t̨̧i̴͞m͠ȩ̕͞ ͢Į̸̶'̛͡l͠l͜ ͢͢͡i̛gn̶o̴̧͢r̡͢͞e͝ ͢t̢̡h̨a̡͜t̷͟ c̨͠o͟͞m̡m͝** ̡ **e̴n̨͢͢t̵͠ b̨ut ͠͏I̷̶͟ ̧͠͝b͡et͟͢͡ ̷̡y̨ou͏ ̧̨w̴oul̢͢d l̡͢i̸̧k͢e͢ ̶̕͟me̸ ͏ţo͘ ͠a̢ns̸w̶̶er͝ y̛͏̵ou͢r ̴̛q̷u͏̵e̡s̵͜͝t̴͟i̸̢on͞s̕͞.**  
 

Bill: "Isn't that obvious? After all, I still have no idea where am I, who are you and what you and this place is made off."

**»̛͠F͡i̵ne,͜ ̡̕a͡s̴ ҉͝ą t̵̸o̵k̷̵en̕  ͜͞I҉shą̴l̸̵ļ̛ ͘͘t̵͘e͟͟l͢l͏̸ ̵y̢̡o͏͏u̸̢ ̸̢̨a͠b̧̛o͡ut̴͠ ţ̵͞hi̸̷s͞ p͏̢la̛c̵͠e͠ ̧s̨i͘n͏͘ç̸̸e҉̛͜ ̷ri̶g͠͏h͞t̸̨ ̕n̛o̴͘w̸̧ ҉ I͘͞'̷m͝ ̕͠͡i̛n҉ ̛a ̸v͜e͝ry͡ g̶͘o͡od̕ ͏m̨͞oo̴̷ḑ̷.҉ ̷T̕͝h̸į̵͏s ̴̨p̷͟͞ļa̢͞c̨͟e̵͜ ̧i͢ş ͟͡t͏h̴͟ę̕ M̷̶į͢nd͠͡s͘c͝a̛p͠e.̸ ̢͘Y͟o͡u̷͢ ͟h͡a̷̵̡v͟͞e̶͡ ̨͝abs̶̢o͏̢l̕u͘t̷͘e ço̸n̷͢͝t̵͜ro͞l̛͠ ̸̕i͡n̷̛͘ ͏̢͢h̴̡ere.̶̸ ͜͝Y̕o̢͢͝u ̸͝c̢an̨ ҉͏do̶͘ ̧a̵̷͝n͏̛y̡t̴h̶͜i̧ņ͠g̵̢̛ ͏i͡ņ ҉he̵̴͡r̛ę͘ ̵͏ex͘͘cept er͝a͝͝s͘i̴n͏͞g̡͝ ҉̵͝m̷͘͞e͘͡ out̢ o͘͢͡f ̛e͢͡x̷͡i͢s͞͞ţe̵n̢͜͞c̸̴e҉ ̷c̨͢͟a̕u͞ş̵e͘ ̷͜į̷t͜'̴s po̢̧͝i̧̡͘n̸͢tl͞e̡ss̶҉.̛**

Bill: "Why did you give such an advice when I can simply ask that and you'll be done with it. You're up to something aren't you?"

**»̢̡͠ ҉Sm͠a̴̛r̷͟t͜~͞ ̡͟We̴͡ll,̨̛ ̛͢͠i̧̕ţ̵'̵͢s͞ t̸͜o ̷͘͟be͟͟ ̕͢͡e͜x̨͠p̴̶e̡c̨t̷̵e͟͞d̷̕ ̡͏f̛͡r͞o̢m̴ ͜͏y͞͠͞o͏u̵̢.͜͝ A͡͡f̛͟͝t͘e̴̛r̵ ̴̧͞a̶ll͜҉,̕͠ ̷y̧ou a̸̛r̨͘e.͢.̨͝͞.**

Bill: "I'm what?" 

 **» ̸̛͡Sǫr͞ry̶͞~̵̢͘ ̡B̴̢u͏t̷͞͏ ̷͡t̨h͡at'ş̡ ͘f̡͠o̕r ͏ME҉̛͞ ͘͡t͢o̵̡͢ k͏̷̛ņ̴ow̨ ̶a̴͠ņ̸͠d̷̡̕ ̨͞Y͘͠O͢͝͝U̸͢ ͝t͢o̡ ̧fin̢d̴ ͜ou͝t̶.̶̶A̢͏͢ny̷̧w̷̨a̡͜y~̢̛̕ ͏the̛ ͘c̷͟a̛͜t̨͡c̕h̵̛҉ ̷i̵̛s̢ ͟͟t̵̕ha̛̕t͜ ̨͡t̸h̵į͠s̨͜ t̷i̡m̨͢͠e͘ ̸ro͡͏͘u͘̕͟n̸̵̕d̴̡͠ ̴I̕͝ ̨w̧o͏n͜͏'t̢ ̡͟c͟ha̧̡͠r̷̨ge̡ ̴͝yo͏̡͠u̷.̵S̵o̴̢͞,̨ ͡͞d͡͡o y͏o̧u ͜h̡̢a̛͢v̵͘e̶͝ ̛͟͟a̵̸ ̷͡q̷u͢e̢͞st̢i̕o͜n̡͜ t̵ǫ̵ ̸̨a̴s̡͘͘k ͠҉o͝͝ŗ̸͏ ͝n͏o̵t͟.It̨͝ ̡̛c̸̢̧an͜͡ b͠ȩ̴ ҉W̧̕H̡A̡͏T̕EV̵̨͡Ę͠͠R̸ ͢Y͟O̶̴U̷̷ ̴̧W̧A͟N̴T ̶͝͡b̛͘u͏̷ţ̴ ͠c̶ho̡s͝e̴ ̸̡͠c̵͠a̷͠r̵͡͞e͞f̸̡u̸͢͠l͜l̶y̴͜͞ ̵̶͟c̡͞a̢u͢s̡͜e͢ ̸͏I̸̢̛ ̛͢wįl̶̨͢l ͜͟͟on̴͢l̵̶y҉ a͠n̴s͜w̸e̸͘r̴̢̕ O͘͟N̷E͜ q̶͢uest̸̡i̢on.**  
 

Bill: "Then, tell me the consequences of regaining my former demonic powers."

**»̵͞ ̕Į͟͞'m̕ ̴g͢l̨̧a̡͟d̛͞ ͏y̢̛o̴͘u͘͜ ar͜e͏ņ͜'͏̛t҉̛** **̴s͘t͏ư̡͢p̕i̵͝d͘.̡̡ ̨A̶͜ņ̧yw̡ay̷͟~̷̨ ͟ba̡c̵͝͡k̴̸ ̴̷̷t͜o͝ ̶͜t̶̛ḩe̕ ͞t͝opi̴̷͠c̴͘͝.̸͢  Yo͏u'̷ll҉ ͝͡m̸͡o̡s͢͜t̡͡ ̛l̛͜͞i͠kel̕͞y̸͘ ̶s͢͞t͟a̧rt͘ ̵̢t̕͜o̧ ̢̢̡w̕͘͏įt̷̕h͘͠ a ̢͞fe̡͏w̕͟ ̴f͞a̢i͟͡n̢̛͝t̛͡s̨ ̴̷͟her̷̢ȩ̕ ̡̡͢a͠n̴͢d͢ ͟t͝h̵̕ere ̴t̛͞h͏͡e̛n ̧͢yo̸͝u͠r̨ sȩ̵n̶͘ses̛̛ w̡͢i̸̛ll e̴v͡͡e̕͟nt̶u̕a̛l̶̕l͢͞y̛ ̨dul̸l͞͝ ͢f̸͠o͢͠r̵̵ ͘͝a̶̢͝ c̡͜e̴ŗ̴t̢a͘i̴ņ̶ ̡͢p̛e͢r̸įơd̢̨̕ ̢o̕͡f̶͡͠ ͠t̴̡̕i̵̧m̛͝e̸͝ ͢͝b͟e̴̕f̢͠or͟e̷̵̵ ̶͠a̸͟͠l͡l ̧͘o̴͞f͜͠ ̸y̕͢o̶̸u̡̧r̸̢ ̶̶͘d̡ęm͞͏on̷̛i̛͝c͢ ͟͠pow̴͠e̸r̢͞s ̢͟͞m̸̕a͢͠n͏i̷̛͘f̴͟ęst̡s ͠çom̢̨p̷l̷̨͏e͏t͢e͝l͟͢y͠ a͏n͏d͏̶ ͝d̴o̷n̵̨'t̛̕ ͘w̸ǫ̕r͢ry̴̛̕ ̸̨t͜o͟o̷ ͞m͘͢u̢͟ch̶̛ o͝n͠͠ wh̸͝͝e̡͠͡t̵̵h̢ȩ͠r̛͜ you̧͡'̴͠ll̢ cơ̶͝mp̵l̴e̛͞ţ͝e̷l̸y̧ c̸ha̵͘͜n̸̵͡g̶e ̢͜a͞s ͡a ͟p̨͝e͡r̸͜͠s̸̡on e͝v͜e̸n̕͏t̢̢u̵͞ąl̶̛l͟͞y̵̛͠ ̸̡ca̧̨̕u̸s̸͠e͜ ͡͡ţ̵ha̧t͟͏ ͏w̸͏iļl͘ ͠͝͏n̵ȩ͘͢vȩr ҉ḩą̧̛p̴p͘e͢n͏̵.͘ ̴S͘iņc̨͠e̴̡  t͠͠ḩ̡e̛͢y͟ ͡a̷re͠ ̷y̧͢ǫ̢u̵͢r̸  ̢̕p͘o̴͘͝w̶̕͝e̡͡r͡s͟,̢ t̡h̡͢͞e̸̡y҉̶ ̧͝w̵̸͢o̡n̡͡͝'̸͠ţ̸ ҉fo̷r͡c͏e̸͝͠ ̕a̸nyt̶̨̧hi̡̛͡ng̕͠ ͝on̶ y̧͜͝ou̧̢ ҉͏o͟t̕heŗ ̵̨̕t͜͟han҉̧͘ ̵̕g̶i̛͞v̵͠in̵̨g̴ ̵͢y̢ǫ̨̕u̢̧̢ ̡a̡n̡ ̨u̶̧p̨͠p͟e͢r ͘͠͏h͞an̛d͢.̸͟ ̴͘T͘̕͞h̛̕e͡y ̛̕͟are ̛͡q̷͝ų̵it͞͞e ơb͜e͏͏d͝i̕͞e̶n͜t͠ ̛but͟͝ ̨p̛os̵͡s̴̷es͏͘si̡v̧̛e ̴͢li̕k̢e̕͘ ͡y͡o̷̢͞u̧̧̡r̨se̸̵͟l̢͞f̨͟.͝ A̸͘͡r͟e͏̨ ̶͝y̶̨͜ou ̶̡͘s̵atis̵̢͠f̷ie͘d̵҉?**

Bill: "Plenty. But it's kinda hard to digest everything at one go. And I still have a feeling you're up to something that will cost me big. Like what you said, this is the ONLY question you are willing to answer without any payment. That means you're waiting for the opportunity to strike when I'm the most vulnerable. So that when I come pleading to you for help, you are going to offer me a deal and the price that comes with it will be too big for me to pay up. In which your plan will official start. Am I right?"

**»͏̕̕ ͞F͟r̴̛om̡ ̸̵ju̵̡s̶͘t͘͡͠ ̴͟a͢͏ si̢͝ngl̸̴͜e͟ ̴̷̨ans͜͜w̡̛e̕r,͢ ̛y̴͡o̷̷u͟ ̶͠c̡͝a̷ņ̕ ͞al͘r̵e̢̡͠a̵d̷͝y ͜͞ç̴͞a̸͢m̵e̵ ̕͢͟u̸̢p͡ ̢͘wit͟͏͟h͘͟ ͟͟t̵͢hi̢͘s҉ ̸͜͝m̷̸̨u͝͏͠c̢̛h̸͘ ͢͏accu̴̵s͝a̶͞t̶i̛͢o̷n̵ş̸.̴ ̵͏̢H̕m̶̸͢mm͟͡m̴̢͢.̶̡.͢͡. ͜͡I̧͞ ̡͢g̛͟o̡͝t ҉̵t̶͞o̴͞ ͟͡s̷a͞y,͝ ̴̢I̡͜'m̡͟ I̕͠M͠P̨R̡͞͠E̶͢S̕͜͞S̡͝E̶D͜!͟ ͏̛H̢ow͘e͡v̨͜ę̨r͘̕͝,͠ ̨̛whơ͞ k̨now̶͜s͘͜ m̢͜a̸̛͢y̵b̛̛͏e ̨̨̧y͟o̧u͠'͡r̵̢e͠ ͜r̢̢i͟ght͢ ̷m͞a̛yb̴͢e͟͝  ̸̷yo̵̷͡u̢'̷̢r̶e ͟͟w̛͝r̷͜o̡n͞ģ̴.҉ T͘ha̛t͟͟'͏s f͠͞o͝͞r͜͜ ̴͜me̵̡ t̴o̶͟ d̨e̸͘͡ci͞d̡͏e ̧̡an̶d̛ you͘͞ ̕͠t̵o͏͟ fi͜n̸̛͘d̢̧ ̵͜͢o̕͠u̶t̛͠. ͠Oh!҉͡ N̷͡͠o̸w̢͢҉,̨ ͜͜͠I҉͡ ̢g̴u̕es͝s̷̢ i̷̸ţ̸̧'̛s ͝͏ti̴m̴͞e̡ ̷ţ̕o̵ s͢ay̢ ͏ģ͠o̢͢ơ͏d̷̨b̴̡y̕̕e̢҉.̶̕͝ ̸͡B͏̵y̸̧͜ t̨͜he͝ wa͝y̡͟,̴͜ I͘͜ ̵͘҉t̨͜͞r̡u̡ly͜ ̨͢͠E͘͢N̕̕VY ̶͢y͢ou̵.̧͠ ̨҉̷T̨o͝ ̨͢th͢͜e̡ po̸̡͏i͟͏n͢t̛ t̵͢͞h̵͜a̧t ̧҉I ͠͝wan̴t̷̢ tǫ͜ ̛͡R̷͢͠I̴P y͞o̕u tǫ͟͏ ̵͟S̛̕H͟͢R͏͏̡E͏̷D͜͞S̸̛͢!̡̨͢!̸͟!̧͠ ̷͠**

**By̨͜ȩ͢͞~͢**

Before I could answer, I started to gain conscious again.  
  


Bill: "Argh... My head-"  
  


Soon I found myself trapped by Pinetree's embrace.  
  


Dipper: "Bill! Thank goodness! Thank goodness you're fine! I was scared that there was any damage done to you."

Bill: "Love the affection that you're giving me right now Pinetree, but I need to breathe."

Dipper: "Sorry."  
  


I gave him a serious expression and yet felt deeply saddened by the possible outcome that Pinetree may leave me if I say it. NO! I need to say-  
  


Dipper: "Pfff!!! Hahahaha... What's with that serious look? You don't have to hide anything, just be yourself! And say whatever's in that big mind of yours."  
  


Pinetree ruffles my hair before giving me his bright cheerful smile.

 

**_He saved me again._ **   
  
  
  


Bill: "Sorry, I guess I was still out of it. But I really need to tell you something. Woke I was out, I met something in a place called the Mindscape that told me about my powers."

Dipper: "Thank you for telling me this and not bottling it up. But I want to help you as much as I can so do mind explaining the entire story to me starting from when you met something in the Mindscape."  
  


I nodded my head and gave a brief rundown of everything I know of that happened ever since my powers returned to me.  
  


Dipper: "Thanks, Bill at least now I know what I can do to help."

Bill: "How?"

Dipper: "To tell you the truth, I actually been to the Mindscape before and Grunkle Ford has a machine that allows anyone to enter the Mindscape."

Bill: "What??!! Why didn't you tell me that years ago? It would've been cool to use it years ago!"

Dipper: "One, it was quite a small detail so I skipped it when I told you about our past relations. Two, Ford wouldn't even let you used it as it may cause you to revert back to your insane ways. Three, you were still a kid."

Bill: "Fine, maybe your right about all that but since I'm an adult and you and Ford need to use this machine to do so that means..."

Dipper: "Ya, most likely whatever you are thinking right now."

Bill: "YES! When can we head to the Shack?"

Dipper: "After Lunch since we can't have Breakfast now and we have no time to cook, we'll go eat out before heading there."

Bill: "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
  
  


 [ƬƖMЄ ƧƘƖƤ]   
  
  
  
  
  


Bill: "We're back~"

Soos: "Hey dude! I thought you'll be back a bit later since it's the beginning of summer."

Dipper: "We needed to discuss something with Ford. Is he around?"

Melody: "He went to the basement."

Dipper: "Thanks! Come on Bill."  
  


Pinetree said as he pulled me away from the visitors when I was about to prank them. It's my tradition to prank okay. It's fun when someone cries because of it. I know I'm quite a sadist but it's a hobby that will not change. That is if Pinetree wishes it.

As we walk down the stairs to the basement, I was amazed at how much things that old man has been hiding in here. I have never been here cause Pinetree made it very clear when told me to not try to ever enter there. Moreover, because that old man is the owner of the place alongside his brother and Pinetree's Grunkle, he has more power in the shack. If I get caught while doing so, I will not be able to see Pinetree anymore. That I cannot ever **EVER LET IT HAPPEN**. So I obeyed to him as much as I don't want to.  **Pinetree**  is to only want  **I'm** willing to do so.

**_Ah~Pinetree~..._ **   
  


 

Dipper: "Hello? Bill to earth are you still here?"

Bill: " _Ah~ Pinetree~_ "

Dipper: "He's official in La La land. Bill. *slap* Wake. *slap* Up. *slap* Now. *slap*"

Bill: "Okay okay okay I'm back already Pinetree there's no need to slap me anymore."

Dipper: "Took you long enough."

Bill: "So where's Ford?"

Dipper: "He went to get the equipment while you were out sleeping with your thoughts."

Bill: "Damn it! I really want to see the look on his face when he found out the worst case scenario has finally made its way in our lives."

Dipper: "Sadist."

Bill: "Thank you for the compliment Pinetree~"

Ford: "If you guys aren't done if your usual bickering, I can wait."  
  


The old man walked in with the contraption on a trolley. It wasn't as big as I expected despite having the capability to enter the mind of a being.  
  


Dipper: "Sorry Grunkle Ford we kinda got carried away. Anyway, what's the plan?"  
  


Pinetree elbowed me and headed towards Ford's direction beaming with eyes of admiration.

It has always been this way. No matter what I do, I can never get that look from Pinetree because I'm not the thing he admired but a boy that needs him. Yes, I'm jealous of Ford. He can do something I can't. Everything about him I want. I can't stand when **SOMEONE HAS SOMETHING I DON'T HAVE!-**

I felt a sharp heat from my eyes due to the explosion of anger within me before it instantly died down to the sound of Pinetree's voice hit my ears.

Dipper: "Bill? Are okay?"

Bill: "I fine Pinetree! *smiles* I'm fine! Besides, you were busy talking to Ford so I didn't really want to interrupt."

Dipper: "Okay, whatever you say. So the plan is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· After Sometime Later ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bill: "Remind me why am I playing the most boring role ever again?"

Dipper: "Because I need to enter your mind while Ford is handling the machine. Plus, you are playing the most important role right now. By not letting me die in your mind. I don't mean it as a joke so keep those words that you about said or think away from me cause I don't want to know."

 _Oh, Pinetree._  Even though your words are harsh but little joke won't hurt~

Dipper: "I heard that."

I never it would work.

Dipper: "Of course it works. I'm in your mind, you idiot."

Ya, but I'm your idiot.

Dipper: "Stop flirting with me in your mind and focus on the mission."

Yes, Sir!

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford, how much deeper mush I dive into his mind."

Ford: "You're almost there."  
  


Ford replied to Pinetree using the headphones plugged into the machine so is my head. This heavy metal wired cap I'm wearing allows Pinetree who is in deep sleep while wearing the same contraption. His conscious is temporary download in my head in doing that weird voice that bothered me twice. Haa...I can see Pinetree cute sleeping face across the room-  
  


Dipper: "I'M NOT CUTE!!"

Ya ya ya...

Dipper: "How long does it take to enter your Mindscape God Damn It! It's like that time when we fell into the bottomless pit that one time."

Oh, you mean that time when you were disposing things that you don't want to let anyone know with Stan and Mabel?

Dipper: "Ya those were the days..."

Pinetree, you sound like an old man.

Dipper: "Shut- Oh! I think I'm here. Grunkle Ford, do I enter this door?"

Ford: "Yes, but be careful."  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Just The Beginning

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

As my hands reached out to the golden doorknob, my vision started to blur and then...  
  


-  
  


-  
  


-  
  


**BILL'S POV**

I could no longer sense Pinetree...

As if he doesn't exist.

Bill: "FORD!!!! I can't sense Pinetree in my mind!!"  
  


That old man just stood there in silence with his back facing me.  
  


Bill: "OI!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!!!"  
  


In that instant, I felt a metal barrel on my chest.  
  


Bill: "What are you doing old man?! Your nephew is DANGER??!! ARE YOU EVEN THINKING STRAIGH-!!"  
  


My voice came to a stop along with my heart. Before I could process what Ford did, I saw something that explained this strange behavior.

-

Red glowing eyes.

-

Why did I not notice it? He was already acting strangely from the beginning. Usually, he would threaten me with empty threats because of how close I am with Pinetree but he did not do just that. I look so stupid right now...

I guess this the end for me...  
  


-  
  


\--  
  


\---  
  


\----  
  


\-----  
  


**AS IF I LET MYSELF DIE HERE!!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN PINETREE DISAPPEARED FROM ME!!!!! I'LL FIND HIM!!!! EVEN IF I'M ON MY DEATH BED!!!!!!! I WILL REST UNTIL I GET PINETREE BACK AND MAKE HIM MINE!!!! AND NOBODY!!! I SAY NOBODY WILL STOP ME FROM DOING SO!!!!!!!!!**

My body moved according to the wrath I felt within me. This is the cause of my stupidity and I'll fix it on my own. I felt the warm thick liquid flowing out of my chest but I didn't care. My limbs still feel weak but I have no time for that.  
  


_All I want right now is Pinetree back._  
  


Azure flames formed in my hands. Doing my bidding, surrounding the old man in a circle of heat.  
  


Bill: "Who the hell are you? **YOU** are  **DEFINITELY**  not Ford And don't make me say  **TWICE**!!"

Ford: "Just chill already, you don't have to get this angry over such a puny meatsack... Unless... Ohhh~ I see~"  
  


He directed his gaze from me to Pinetree.  
  


Bill: "Don't you  **DARE** you monster!"

Ford: "Me?! The monster? You must be joking. Aren't you the monster. Look at what YOU'VE become. You exceeded what I thought you would achieve. Truly MARVELLOUS!!!! The monster you once were. The chills that give someone through your glares and the immense power when angered is absolutely like YOU. I guess even if your memories are erased, your true nature will forever be in your blood. The only difference is that now, you apparently found something you hold dear. If he sees you like this, he'll be afraid and feared by your presence because you'll forever be the thing you once wa-"

Bill: " **SHUT**  YOUR ANNOYING MOUTH OF  **YOURS!!!**  WHAT IS YOU  **PURPOSE**  OF TAKING OVER THAT STUPID OLD MAN!! My patience is running  **OUT**!!"

I ordered my flames to close in on the old man until it replied.

Ford: "You're hot-tempered as usual. Don't worry I only came to see how much you progress so far."

Bill: "What is it with you? What the hell do want from ME?! IS IT BECAUSE OF  **THESE POWERS?!** "

Ford: "What~ Everyone has their needs and wants and I'm no different. Be it the gods above to the demons of hell. And  **YOU**. OH,  **YOU** PLAY A DIFFERENT PART!! Don't worry I won't tell you. Why? Cause it's a Surprise~ _Bye~_ "

Before I could react, the red glow of the old man's eyes fade away and he fell to the ground. A sigh of slight relief with immense frustration overcame me. Those lively azure flames died down slowly with black scorch marks left behind by them. Not for long as I walked towards Pinetree's direction and lift him up, the real Ford woke up no longer controlled by the unknown presence and questioned.  
  


Ford: "What are you going to do to my Nephew?"

Bill: "Something that you never did when you were controlled and letting him do his bidding."

With that, I enter my mindscape making my vision to blur out. It's was strange enough that I knew how to do that but at the same time not...  
  
  
  


**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

When I woke up, I found myself in a very fancy room that was carpeted with a blood red cloth and the place was most decorated in either yellow, black or red. For some apparent reason, I'm on a bed.  
  


Dipper: "Where am I?"

**»̷I͝sn'҉̶t̷ t̵̨h̶̡͜i͢s ̕͠p͟l̸͡͠ac͘e̸ ͘͞y͢o͘͜͞u̷̢̨ w̴̡͘ę̶͞r͏e͠ ̷l̢o͏ok͞įng̛ ̵̷̛f͟͟or̨?̸**

Dipper: "Then this is Bill's Mindscape. By the way, who are you?"

**»̡I̸͘'̵̧m̴ ͞t͡h̨͏e͟͝ ͟"͏͜t̷h͏in̵g̴"͜ t̷hat ͠y͜͠o͝u͝r ̴̴̕B͜i͘͜l̨͘͝l ̸͟s̨̕͠po̵̧k̡͘͟e̴̛ ̷͘͡o̢͞f.**

Dipper: "Do you live in here?"

**»̧Y͠a,̵̡ ̷͡s̶ǫ̡̕me̷̢t̢h̴in̶g͘͝ ̴͡l̸̛͟i͞k̷e ͝͡th̷̕a̢t̵͘͞.̵ ͝I͘͟͢t͏̢͏'̵̵s̴̢͘ ͝n͡͏ot̡̡ l͟͡͝i̕ke̛͜ I ̸h͝a̧̨v̡͞͡e͘ ̨͜a̶n͟y̷͠wh̴̷e̶͞re̶̶ e̴l̡̕s̢̡e͢ ͏t̶o͏͝ ģ͘o̕ to͠. ̶͠Y͢҉ǫu͢ ̴lo̡͞o̡k ͠r͏̴e̷͞s͟͞t̶͠le̛s͏s̵̡͢ ͞s͟͠i̧t̕͢͜t̨in̷g ̢o͢n͞ ͡th͢e͏͢ ͢be̴̷d͢ ̸͟a̸̧s̸͝k͏̶i͟n̢͠ģ͠ ҉͟͢m̧͏e ̸q̸̛ue̸͠s̷̶͡t̨i̕͡o̷̡n̸̕s͢͝ ͏͟͠a̕c̶̨r̶o̷͞͡s̵͞͞s ͠͏͠the̷ ̶͠r͝o͡o̶͟m̴. ̧͝C̶̴o͢m̴̶̧ȩ̶͝ ͟h̵a͜͞ve̢͘͜ ̸ą̛ ̶͞ş̷̵e͜at̵.̢͜**  
  


I got out of the warm bed and cautiously walk towards to table him. He physical form looked more like a silhouette. As it had a form of a human but has no facial features and details on time other than the mask that covers his right side of his face to indicate the location of his face. I sat down and took a sip of the tea he poured for me even though I know I shouldn't have done that.  
  


Dipper: "Why are you so nice to me? According to what Bill told me, you never let him see you in this form as your figure was always blurred out and you aren't the type that would give answers that easily."

**»W̧͜h̛͘o̧̕ k̡̢n̡̛o̶w̨͡s̨? ̴M̶a̶̛y̷̨͠be̛͜ I'̷̶v̸e͢ ͢t͝a̵k̷̢͘e̸ņ̵̴ ͝a͏̢ ̴̷l͠͠i͘k̸i̶͡n̸g̶̕ t̴͢o͏̶͡w̵a̵r͢͢d̶̡͢s̨͢ ͞yo͏u.͡͞**

Dipper: "Please don't."

**»̷Ok͏,͢ ̧͢w̷h͜a͟ţ͜͠ȩve̷̷͠r͞ ̨y͝͡ou ̨͏s̡a͡y͢͡~**

Dipper: "This might be quite rude but what are you? You don't look human at all."

**»̸̵͠I'̴m̵̧͏ ̢͘s͠o̡͜͠m̨͘͞ȩo̷͜n̨e..͢. ̧̡̨N̶̨̛o͘,̡͞ ̸͏s͜om̢e̡th̢̛i͢͝ng t̕͞ha͜͟t̡͘ ̨͘a̢c̡t̕u͘all͟͡y͟ w̢͏̸a̴̷͞s n͜o͡t̵ ͏҉supp̸̛os͏̴̨ed҉ ̛t̕͟͟o͝ ̷̨e͠x̵͠i̵͡st̛ ͟unt̨̕͝il ̵҉͘Bi̴̸l̡͢͟l̶҉̴ ͞͞f̧o͜r̕͜͝ce͝fu͞ll̵y͢ ̢d̶͜r̶a͝g͝ ̢̛m̸e̵̸͞ ̶̕bac͏k̵͞ ͡i̶͜͢n̶t͜͠o̵͡ ̛͜͏t͟his̡͠͝ ̛͞w͞o̶̵̧rļ̨͏d̶.͢**

Dipper: "Do you have a name?"

**»̕͝W̶h̷y̸͝?̷**

Dipper: "Well, it'll be easier to call you by name."

**»̴I͏͟ ̷̷̕d̕͝ǫn̸̢̛'̨͟t͢ ̛͝r̸̨e͟͞al̸̶l̸y͘͘͠ ̸͘h͡a̶͜v̧e̢ ̕a͟ ̵n͞͠am̷͘e̵͢.͜ ̕͡H͡͝mm̴̨͏m҉̴.̨͢͠...̴̨ ̨͢W͏h̡͞y͞ d͘o̧n͞'̶̸͞t̴̷̨ y͢ơ͘u̴ ̵͜p͡͠i͏̶ck ̵͢one̵ ͜fo̴͞͠r̷̵ mȩ̨̛?͏͏**  
  


A name. A name... I scanned the room and spotted a few Shakespeare plays next to the Conan series on Sherlock Holmes. Shakespeare...  
  


Dipper: "William. Is that good for you?"

**»͢I ̵̶l͏̵i̢k͞e̶̢ ͜i͜͢t̡̧.̕͝**

Even though I could not see a smile on his face but his tone of voice showed otherwise.

Dipper: "So, Wil-"

My words fell into drags ears when the entire place shook.

Dipper: "What's going on?"

**»̷̢L̢o̢͝o͢ks̨͢ l̶͏i͏k̕e̸ ̴͘͜h͘͠e'̸͠s̷̨̢ ̷̛h̸͟͝e͜͜͡r̛e͞ ͝t̷o fe͜tc̴h͘͢҉ ̧͜yo͏̨͡u̷̵͡.̸ ̵̧S͘e͜e̷̵ ̶̨͡y͏ơu͠ ̶҉şo̸̢͟o̡n̵̛~̷̶**

Dipper: "William wai-"  
  


In the end, I was left in that room as it started to collapse on me. Tried my best but that was when a huge part of the ceiling fell on me.

I'm going to di-

That thinking was stopped by the shattering noise and a familiar figure.  
  


Dipper: "BILL!!!"

Bill: "Yo, Pinetree~"  
  


Tears unknowingly formed and ran down my cheeks. As I ran to him for comfort.  
  


Dipper: "I missed you! I was so scared!! Your voice suddenly disappeared, I thought you left me behind..."

Bill: "Pinetree, I missed you as well. Look! I'm here so you don't have to worry too much. Plus, abandoning you is something I can never do cause I need you, Pinetree."

Dipper: "Ermmm... Errrr...*Red as Hell*"  
  


WHY AM I AM ACTING SO FLUSTERED!!! THAT WASN'T A TRUE IN THAT WAY, RIGHT? IF THAT'S TRUE THEN WOULDN'T OUR FEELINGS BE LIKE NEUTRAL?! BUT WAIT! WHAT IF IT'S JUST ME MISINTERPRETING HIS REPLY AND OUR FEELINGS ARE NOT NEUTRAL?! THEN IT'LL BE TOO AWKWARD FOR US TO INTERACT ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M LIVING IN GRAVITY FALLS STARTING FROM THIS YEAR AND-  
  


Bill: "Pinetree are you okay? Your face is kinda red-"

Dipper: "I'M FINE! I'M FINE! Is just that...that... Nevermind.

Bill: "Ehh~ Don't keep anything from me Pinetree. Tell me, please~"

Dipper: "Instead of putting your concerns on what I'm hiding cause you don't need to know and prioritize our way out of your Mindscape."

Bill: "Don't worry. I'm on it!"

Bill reached out to an empty space and a door appeared for him to open it for me.

Dipper: "How did you do that?"

Bill: "Well~ It's MY mindscape."

Dipper: "I forgot about that."  
  


We both entered the exit and woke up in a hospital. Not long after, the sound of the room's door opening forcefully interrupted the mood.  
  


Dipper: "MABEL??!!"

Mable: "Dippin Dots!! You're alright. You too Bill. Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!! They're awake!!"  
  


Both Grunkle Stan and Ford enter the room with relief. Although, Grunkle Ford look somewhat apologetic.  
  


Grunkle Stan: "Thank goodness you guys are fine. Both of you slept for a day or so."

Mabel: "Grunkle Stan contact me about your condition so I just HAD to come."

Ford: "Sorry, this all my fault..."

Dipper: "Why are you blaming yourself, Grunkle Ford?"  
  


He looked away apologetically unable to form out the words to explain his stand.

Bill: "Pinetree, your Grunkle kinda got mind controlled by someone the entire time from the beginning of the plan to enter into my Mindscape. And while you and I lost contact with each other, he shot a hole in my chest."

Dipper: "WHAT???!!! How are you still alive and how did you enter the Mindscape if so? And Grunkle Ford was under someone's control?? I have no idea what's going on can you explain to me?"

Mable: "Bro bro, you too. Mind explaining to both Grunkle Stan and I the "plan" you guys were talking about?"  
  


From what Ford and Bill told me and I manage to connect the dots using my part of the story for Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

To break it down, Grunkle Ford was in his lab the day after I called him and then someone attacks him from behind. While he was unconscious, the person tampered with the iron plating in his head, enabling the person to take control of his mind. Fortunately, he has already fixed it but he still feels guilty as he could only watch and could not do anything to help. When Grunkle Ford was still controlled, he tried to kill Bill but failed once he manages to gain back some of his power. From Bill's side of the story, that person controlled Grunkle Ford wanted to see but reason is unknown. When he controlled Grunkle Ford, his eyes were glowing red. For my part, I told them I did meet Bill's "problem" but he isn't the cause of today's incident because he was with me the entire time until Bill showed up.

After I explain the follow up on whatever that happened before this incident, they did not really blame us three, more like nagged at us for doing things behind their backs and next time we should tell them before then act.  
  


The rest ended happily...  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomorrow is the day that Bill and I will be discharged from the hospital.  
  
  
  


_Summer has only just begun..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...


	8. Chapter 7: Preparing For The Big Day!

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

To further understand Bill's powers, I thought of testing out Bill's powers that he gained after that horrible incident.

So far, he can conjure up his iconic azure flames that can burn anything in contact depending on Bill's will. If he wishes not to, it won't hurt but there is still heat. If he does, the heat of the can instantly melt anything near it and turn those in it into crisps. He can levitate object but the heavier the object the more he loses his stamina. As for going into the Mindscape, the most he can do is twice a week. Any more than that and he will not be able to sleep for a week.

That's probably it for now. It's already better late I should back to bed or else, I will have to listen to Mabel Alarm in the morning and it is NOT THE GREATEST WAY TO START THE DAY.

So, _Night~_

 

**BILL'S POV**

I woke up in a fancy room with a shadowy figure sitting in front of me drinking tea.

**»͘H̕͜e̛͠l͢͝p͟͠ yoų̴̵rs͟e̷l͘f to̡͞ ҉the͠ ͏̸t̵̵̨e͏a ҉͢I ͏̶j̡u͏̶s̸t̛͘ ҉p͏͟re̸p͏a͢͝re̛d̛͘.̧ ͝I̕t'̨s ̸̢m̛͞y̕ ̵fą̨͠v͜o͢͜͜ri̢͝t̴͢e̷̛.͜ E͞arl҉̢ ̴G̴͞r͘e̸̡y̕.͜͢**

Bill: "Now, why are you here for? I don't think you're here just to treat me to tea."

**»̴͜Ya͟͞p҉!̴̡ ͝I͜ ̛c̷͠al̢͡͡l̵͠ed͝ ̕you͡͏ ̶he̛̛r̸̨e̢ ̸i̵̡̧n͞ ̷̛your̕ ̶͟M͢͝i̴͟͜n̕d̸̢̛sca͘͞p͏e͢͟ j͏u̵͡sţ t̵̢o̵ ͢͜k̢e̵͝e̕p ̷m̷y̵͟͢s͏͟e͜l͝͞f͏ ̷͜e͡n̸͡t͢er͏tą̷͞i̢͝ņed̡͝ ̧͘w̡͡i̢t̛h͝ ͢͏̸yo̶͝u͘r̢ ͠ş͘pe̵͠͝c̡̛ul͢a̕͡͞t̸͢͜i͜͠o̢̧n̶̢̡s̴͟,͡ ҉̶̛mem̡͏or̢͟i̢e͠s,̴̢ exi̕s̛͡t͜͢͟ę͟nc̕e̡̨͜,̴ ̴n͠͝ee̴͡d̶̛s ͠a͠n̨d̵҉ w̶a͝n͏t̡͟s.̢͘҉**

Bill: "Fine I'll stay a bit longer cause as they say, 'You have to keep your friends close to you but your enemies CLOSER.' So, what can I do for you today."

**»̧W̷̡͡e̛l̡̢l̷͜,̛ ̧s̵͜in̴̷͝c͏e͢ ͡I ̸c̶an͞'̕͠t̸ s̷̨̢ę̸̶e҉ ̷̛th̵͜͠e̶ ͟͜o͏u̶̶̸t̢̧̛s̸͡i̸͘͜d̷̵e ҉w̸̕o̡rl̴̨̧d,̕͟͜ ͏͡d̢̛o͟҉ ̸͝m̡i̕͢͠n̷̕d ͜͡͝te̷̛l͘͠l̵͏͢i͘n͘g͝ ̸m̡͘͏e̢͟ ̸w̨͢͡ha̸̸t̶̴͘'̶s ͜͡͞g̨o͘͡͡i͢͞nģ͘ ̷͡on҉̷͝ ̴͘ǫu͞t ̷t̨h̶̷͝e̕͏͝r̷e͘?**

Bill: "Well, Erm... Errrrmmm.... Ah! I remember, William! That took me a while. I'm still not used to that name if yours that Pinetree gave you."

**»W̶͜h̵͝y̧?͞**

Bill: "Cause I never call you that before."

**»̵͞F͘ai͝r e̸̴͟n̨o̸̡͠u̡͞͠gh̨͡.̢ ͟͞͠B̨̧̛a̕c̷͘k͘ ̢t̕͟o ̛҉͠y̶o̧͡ur̴̢͢ ͝s̕i̕͠d̛͢͡e͢ ̨͞o̴̧͡f̨ ̸͝t̨͝he͘͞͏ ͏s̛t̶o͢r͞y̵.̵**

Bill: "Well, for starters..."  


 

 **°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.·** **After Sometime Later...** **·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°**     


 

**»͝I͟ ̷͘can'͘͘͢t̕͜ b̛el͟i̴͞e͘v̨e̡͘ y͢͏o̴͜͟u̧͢ ̨̕͞g͟͟ųy͝ş̷̛ ̕͝d͢į̷̛d̶̸̕ t͏͝h͢͡a̴t̷͝͝! T̢͡H͜AT̷'͘S̢͡͝ ̢H̡̛I͏͏Ļ̕A̵͟RI͢͝ƠƯ͘S̷!̵͢!͝!**

Bill: "I know, right? Those sneaky elves' pitiful faces were priceless."

**»̶̛͞S͢o,͞ ͞d͟͏i͢d ͘y̛o͠͡ų g̵̴i̵͜ve̡ t̕̕͝hem̵̛͞ ̸a͢͝ ̢̛slo͟͢w ̛d̡e̵̕a͝t͏h͏̢?**

Bill: "Sadly, we did not. Instead, Pinetree let them off this time round. They better be grateful."

**»̷̴̨I ҉ag̷r͟͢e̵e͜.͠**

Bill: "Sometimes, Pinetree is just too kind."

**»͞͏҉W͢͡e̸l͟l̵̕͡,̧͟ h̷e'͘͞s͏̸ ̢͘k̴̢į͟͡nd̛͘ ̶̧o̷f̨ ̕t͏̢oo҉̸ ̢͞p̧ure ͞o̡f͠ a͜ ͘b̢̛e̢i̴ng̷͡͞ ̸t̴͠o ͟b͝e ͠l͞͡i͘͠v̴̵͡i̵̸͟ng҉̶ a̶m͘o̸̢̕ng̵̨͡ ̸t̴͜h̛̕o̴se f̵͞i̵̕l͡thy̵̵ ͝m̸ea̧ţ͘͟sa͢͠cks ͘t̡͠h̶̴a̧t͠͡ ̧a̴r̕e҉ a̡̨̛l͝w͢a̡y̵̷s ͝t̶͠͝r͢͠y̡͠͝iņ̧͘g ţ͟o͜͞ ̷̧h͡ar̶m̶͢ ̡͏hi̶̕m̸͟.̴͟**

Bill: "If only I can lock him up somewhere where no one other than me can lay a hair on him. But that's just a fantasy.

**»̨̛W̕h͏͢y̴͠ n͢o̶͞t?̵͡ ̵҉I̢f̷̵ ͠I͏҉ w͢as̛͠ ̡͝y͘o͜͝͝u̡͜,̴͟ ҉̸I̵ ͟w̢o͢ųl̛d ҉͢d̴͡e̢f̶̡̢ini͡ţe̶̡l̕y̷̡ ̧͜do ҉̨it̶.̸**

Bill: "Ya. But William, do you think he would be happy? He would feel chained and try to escape. If he fails, he would either keep trying till' he succeeds or fail and fall into depression then suicide. His pretty much like a rabbit. Without freedom and love, he will just die in our hands."

**»̕͞I̢͢͝ ̛͟g̴u͏ess̨ ̸y͟ou͞҉͜ ͜d͟o̧ ha͏v͞e̕ a̶̡͏ ͠g̡oo̕͝d̨̧̕ p͝o̷̷in̶͜t̕͟͝.̵ ̡M̵̕͟a̵͝k͠i̢ng ̶͟him̸͢ ͟͠h̵̷̛ap̷p͡y͜ ̨͠s̴̛h͟ou͝l̶͘d b̛͝e̶̡ ̷͞y̵o͜͠u̧r͞ ̶͡t̵͠ơ̕p ̢p̷͘ŗi̢͜or͝it̡͘y.̸̛ ̶̸Bu̶t̨ ͟t̷hat̕ do̴͘e̕͜s̕n̵'͠t̕̕ ̧s̛͡ol̷̕ve͞ ̕t̴h͘ȩ ͡͠p̶ar̛t̵ ͠҉o̷͝f ̴͝m̸a͜k̕i̡͠n̶͟͝g̡̛͜ ̸̢̛hi͞m͡ ͠y͜͝o͢͡u͜͝r̵̵s͡.**

Bill: "Don't worry, I have a plan. I'm gonna confess my love to Pinetree tomorrow."

**»̶҉͡An͘d̛ w͏͘h̴a̸̢͝t̡ ̴i͏͞f̵̧ ͏͘h̨͞e ͟҉̡r̸e̴͡je̢̕c̢͞t͝͏s̷̨͞ ̛͏yo͠u͢?͠**

Bill: "That... That will make everything super awkward for Pinetree and me for the rest of my life. AAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!

**»D̴̕o̸̡̡n̸͡'̸͞t̸͡ ͘th̷i̴nk̶̕ ͏̨to̴̵͠o͠ ͢m̸̢uc͟h ̢j̷̕u̕͏s̵̨t͘ ̨͝d͠ǫ ͘i͡t̷̵.̴͘**

Bill: "What 'it'?"

**»͝*facepalm* ̨͟T̴h͏ę͡ ̸͠l̴̷ove̴ ̕͞͠c͟o̴n̕f̡͘es̢͝s͠i̴o̧̢n.͢͠**

Bill: "But the rejection part. Did you not hear?!"

**»̵Ǫ͢f̧͠ c̡͡o͟͡ur̢s̢̕e͏̢,̡҉ I͢͢ d͢͡͡i̶d̸̶.͠͝ I̵̢̛'̴̸m̛ no̴̢̕ţ̸͢ ̡̕dȩa͜͟f͟.̷̶͡ ̛͝͡I͏f ̨I͢͏ w͝a̧͢s͏̶ ̵͝͠I̛ ͜wo͟u͠l͏͝dn͞'̨t ̶be̸ ̸i̧͏n̵̨͜t̵̕͠ȩ̶r̨͘a̧̢̕ct̶̢͝i̡͜n͠g̛͟ ҉w͟i͠t̢̕h̵ ͠you̴͜ ri̛͡͝g͢h͢t ҉n͝͠o̧͜w.͡ ̴M̨͏or̷͘͡eo̸v͏̨er̵͢͝,͏ ̡di͢dn͢͠'͞t ̸y̶͢ơu̡̧ s̕͟a͞y͢ yo̵u ͏w̡͠a͏̷n̢̕t̷͞ ̶̶͟ąņ̸d͡ ͘͞W͏͡I͟L̷L̷͢ ̕͠ma̶k̵͏e̛ ̕h̛i̢m ͘y̸o͝u̸rs̛  a͏̧͞nd ̧͟pr͏͢ǫ̶͘u̸̕d͢͜l̴̨y̡͢ ҉̶̡b͜o̸̶as͝ţe͝ḑ ͘͡t̕o͏̸͏ ͡y͠ou͜rs͢el̴f͘ ͘f̴̛r̴͝om t̵h͟e ̵̶̶st̵a̸̕r̸t͝ ̢t̕h͟͏a̵t̷ ͢͟yo̴u ͜͏c͘an̛͢҉ ̶̨d̸o̴̷ ̶̷j̕͟u͏s͟ţ̡ ̧t͟hat̶ ̧͡be͏c͝͡ąu̴͘͟s͡e̶͞ ͏̨yo̴u͘͝ ̸̵a̵r͞͏̸e̴ ͜͟n̢ơ͟͝w ̸an̷͟ ̶A̵̴͘D͢U͡L̛T?̸!̢ ͢S̴͞o̕̕͝,̧͡ ͏͘͘g̵͢e͢t͢͏ a ͜h͞o͜͠l̷d͡ ̧̡o̶f ̶͘you͢͏̧r̷͢͞҉ ̧F̸̡R̛̛͡EA̶͜K̨͠I̕N͠G S͘͢E̸̡̛L̨̕͞F ̵͞A͠ND̨͝ ͜͝G̨͟͝O̡̡ ̛F̷̛OR̴͝ IT.̧͝ ̧I͝F ͡YO͟U̕͞ F̨A̵I̛͟͠L̕͝,͡ F͝A̷͜͠IL ͟͠͞W͟I̵̕T͏H̶̕ ̧P̸̧̧R̵I̴͘D̴E!͡!̡ ͢H͟e͝y̛, ҉͝a̡̛͞t ͢͠l̷̕ea͜͝s̷t̴҉̢ y̵̛ǫ̧͢u͏̴ ̡͘t͘rie͜͞͏d̴̛ ̶i̴n͠ ͠t̛̕h͏̨e ̷e̕n̴͝͝d.**

Bill: "Ya, I guess so. Maybe You're not that bad of a guy.

**»̨̢N͝o͘w͟, ̶̛͠yo̧u̴'re̶͢ t̛͝ru̢s̶͟tį̛n̸g͜͝͠ m͝ę ̷͝a l͝it̡͢tl̵e̡ ̸T̴͢͞Ơ͘O̵ m̸̷̶u͜͏c͟͝h̷̨̛**

Bill: "Well, I did enjoy of little chat, did you?"

**»O̵͘f̸ ͏̢c̷̢͡oų̛rs̸̶e͡!͟͏͘!̡ ̶͟Bei͟n͏̛g͞͏ ͡in҉̶̨ ̷͞h̸er͞e ̵̨̛i͜s̴ ҉̸l̶̨o͜n̛̕el̴̛͝y ̛̛a̴̢n͘͠d͠ ̨͟b̵ori̷̴͞ng͟.̷̨ ͡M̶̨o̢͜ręo̢͟v͞͠e͟͢r̨̛, me ҉̕no̷t ̕̕ķn͢͢ow͞i͡n̷g ҉͞w̶h̛a̷̛̕t̛̕e̷v̢͜e̡͝r'ş̵ ͘͡ou̸͢t̨̧͢ ͠t̢̕h͡ere ͠i̷̡͠s̴ ͝q̧͝u͜į͠t͜e̢ ̧ư̕s̸̡͞u͏ą̢͠l̸̸͡ ̷̛f̧͠͏o̵̶r͢ ̨̡m̡͘e̵̢͟.̛ ̢We͏̵l̶̢l,̴̕ ̕I͡'̛͡͝m͟ ̨͟gl̨a̶͡d͜͡ y̵̧͢o͝u̶r͟ ̢̢re̸l̨͜a̶̢t̕i̛o͘͝n͞ship w̢͘i̷t͟͡h̛͏͢ ͢͝P̴̴̶-D̴͘i͟p͡p̕e̶r͞ ̨is̴̶͞ ̸̨̢n͘oţ ̨t͞o̡͢o̸͡ b͝ad͢. Ju̢st̡͝͠ ͏͘m͘͘ą̕k̴͢͡e͏ ̶͠s̨͜u̕͡͞re̴ ̕y̷͢͢o̸u̡ co͟n̸̵f̢e̴͜͝ş͞͝s͜͜ s̶ǫ͠on̨.͞ ̴̷̶W̛͘͝hơ ̷̧kn̷o̕w̕s͏͏̛ ̨͢͢wh͘en ̨͟͝h͠e ̶̛͘m͠͡į̷̕gh̷̨͟t ̛b̴̷̢e̶̡ ͠st͘ol̶̷e͜n ҉̴͡aw̵͡ay͢͝ ̸̢fr̨͜o̧͞m ̕y̷o͘u.̨̨**

Bill: "Don't worry William, I make him mine as soon as possible."

**»̴L̛o̸o͏k͜s͢ ̵̡͘lį͢k͢e̕͢͜ ̴i̷̕t͞'͞s̴̡ ̷͞͞mor͘ni͡ng ̵͟͟a̶͘l̶r̷e̵a͘͠d̶y̸̶. ̸̛I͜ ͝͏s̛̛͠ho̸uldn̴̢'̵̢t̶͟ ̴͡s̶̴t̴̢ą͜l͡͞l̢͠ ͟͞y̛o͘͘͡ų̕͜ ̶̕f͘o̢͢r t̕͝o͡o lo͘̕n͜g̴ ͢c͞͠a͠us̸̴e̷̢̕ ̶̕͜M͠ab̸el̵̢̛'̛s̛͠͝ ̡͜wa̕͡͞k̡e̷̶u̷̢p͟ ̵̛ca͘l̷̵͝l̵ i̴̷s͠ p̨͞a̷̧͘įn̛fu̢l f͜o͜r̕ ̵m͝e̷ ͠a͘n̴ḑ͟ ̨͝y̷o͞ư̡͠ ̸an̷d̢͏ ̵̵I̛ n͜͢e͡v̸er҉̛,̢͜ ͘EV̢E̢̢R̛͢͏ ͘wa͢͝͠n̶t̢ ̢t̨̛o͝**

I walked towards a door that appeared behind William. I held the doorknob and had one last conversation with him.

Bill: "William, even though today had been fun and not hectic like the other times we met but I'll make this clear. I still do not trust you as much.

**»̡I̵̸͘t̵͠'s͡ g͠o͏o͢͝d̷ t̸o͠ ke̡͏̴e̸͜p̸̡͘ ҉͞y̷̡o̢͢ur̢̛͝ ͘g̡͜u̴̴a͜͡͡r̶͠͝d̢ ͢͝up͘͟. ͢Wh̸͞o҉ ̸͟k̸͘͟n̸o̷͘͘w̵͢s̛͘͜ w̢h͟͡ȩ̸n ̵͜it m҉̧͞͝g̛͟h̴̨̕t҉ ̸͡c͟͠o͝mę ̡i̛n u̵s͘͘ef͘u͏l̷͡.͡**

 

 

 

As I walk through the door and unclear statement whispered itself near my ear.

 

 

 

**»͏̷R̵̢e͜͡me̷m̵͢b̵e̛̛͢r҉͡͏,͟ ̵͟T̷ŗus̶͜t̢͟͠ ̵̕Nơ ͜͞O̶nę̡.̕͜..̷**

 

 

 

 

Soon, I found myself in the Shack and awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. I look around me and I notice Mabel still snoring in the most uncomfortable position to sleep in and an empty bed next to my mattress. Pinetree wakes up too early. It's only 7 a.m.! I changed and went straight down to the kitchen to help.

 

Melody: "Good morning!"

Bill: "*yawn* Morning."

Dipper: "Morning to you Bill."

Bill: "Morning Pinetree. *yawn*"

Dipper: "You're awfully tired this morning."

Before I replied, I grab a carton of milk from the fridge and poured myself a glass then I chugged it down furiously.

Bill: "Well, it's like not even 8. Of course, I'll be tired. It's not really part of my morning routine to wake up this early. *yawn* So, when can I eat breakfast? It looks scrumptious!!"

Before I could take a bite of the freshly cooked bacon drying out its oil on the paper towel covered plate, Pinetree slapped my hand and glared down at me.

Dipper: "No eating until the table is set up and everyone is at the table. If you have time to spare help Melody set up the table."

Bill: "Yes, Chef."

Dipper: "Bill and one more thing."

Bill: "What is it?"

Dipper: "If I notice anything on the breakfast table MISSING, YOU'RE IN IT DEEP. Did you get that? * ☠ death glare ☠ *"

Bill: "I got it!"

I'm literally at his mercy. That's Pinetree for you. The best of the best in the kitchen. But maybe not as much in the bed~ I can only say out loud until I confess and don't get rejected.

Melody: "Both of you really are compatible. Everything you two bicker it's not like a friendly debate but more like a lover quarrel. You two should just go out with each other."

Bill: "...*blush*"

Dipper: "MELODY WHAT ARE SAYING??!! IT'S NOT LIKE...I *Blush* Like I... *Blush harder* like... I... *Red as a tomato* BILL!!! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT AND GO BACK TO WORK!!!!"

Bill: "Whatever you say Pinetree~*smirks*"

 

I just might have a chance...

After breakfast, we went shopping with Mabel and it was the best the ever. We may or may not have taken pictures of Pinetree in various cute, sexy and embarrassing clothes. The best few pictures are the ones when we force him to wear a maid outfit (one of the classics) and those half nude pictures. HIS FACE WAS PRICELESS!! IT WAS LIKE RED AND HIS BODY IS _Hot~_   _*nose bleeding while recalling*_ If only he loses those pants. Even though I got slapped in the face, punched in the chest and kicked in the ass too many times to count it was TOTALLY WORTH IT!!! [Guaranteed by Bill]

If you are wondering what we did to all clothes that fit him...

We did not buy it.

Why? Cause we prepared something even worse for him to wear this upcoming Summerween.

 

MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!! EVEN IF I NOSE BLEED THE ENTIRE PHOTO SHOOT WHILE PINETREE GET MORE EMBARRASSING IN EACH PICTURE UNTIL HE GAINS ENOUGH COURAGE TO BREAK ME AND THE CAMERA!!! 

BUT NO WORRIES HAVE PLENTY OF SPARES TO LAST ME AN HOUR MORE AND MABLE IS HELPING ME HOLD THE FORT!!!!!!!! 

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 

 

But I'll probably have too many battle scars to move the next morning but it will still be WORTH IT. I totally going to save them 3 different thumb drives. One will be kept in a safe in a bank, another safe within my reach and one more in my wallet. You may think it's enough but

 

NONONONONO...

Pinetree is smart.

The next day when I'm probably recovering from my battle wounds he will find all of them within half a day and eradicate the data in them. Pinetree... I've learned from my previous battles. 

And that is why this time round, while I'm recovering from my battle wounds, I by spying on him using security cameras and spy drones to prevent him from getting too close to them. How? Each thumb drive has their own difficulty in obtaining it and I have Mabel on my side this time. It won't that easy Pinetree!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

This time... THIS TIME!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT PINETREE CAN'T DELETE THEM!!! 

 

But before I can even go on with my plans for Summerween, I need to face the biggest obstacle in my way. Confessing my love. Good thing that the shopping trip distracted Pinetree long enough for me to prepare for later that night. I kinda use my teleportation powers to get the job done. Even though it kinda goes against the rules Pinetree and Ford made for me but RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN AND THIS CONFESSION IS AN EMERGENCY!!  _Love emergency to be exact~_

 

 _Well, wish me luck!_    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be starting to lack ideas sorry about the filler


	9. Chapter 8: Together

**DIPPER/MASON'S POV**

After that  **HORRIBLE**  shopping trip, I spend some time in woods alone exploring its wonders. Bill went out earlier saying that he needed to do something important, so he didn't come along. That makes me wonder...

Dipper: "What's more important than exploring these woods that he did not want to come along? Is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Wait, I need to think logically..."

In the end, my never-ending worries were instantly washed away when I stumbled upon a Wolpertinger. It is one of the cutest and not as deadly (unless you provoke them) creatures in these woods.

Dipper: "If Bill was here, he would probably be squealing like a girl."

I continued deeper into the woods as I noted down in my journal about the creature I found.

I could hear the rustling of the leaves to the chirping birds clearly. I feel at peace. Which is something that will never happen if Bill is around.

Dipper: "Damn it! Now, I miss Bill's overreaction, his insane ideas, crazy stunts and his presence. I guess I didn't how much he affected me. But in a good way."

Dipper: "AARRRGGGG!!! Just when I thought I could maintain our relationship as friends. But now, I don't think I am capable of being just his friend."

Dipper: "*sigh*I know that my family won't be very supportive of me being in love with a former demon. Especially, Grunkle Ford. It took me almost a YEAR just to convince him to allow Bill to stay. What should I do? Should I confess? Or should I just take these feelings to my grave?-"

???: "Oh...Look what we have here? It's been such a long time since I had a meal. Let's have some fun, shall we?"  
  


Fear of the unknown. My head started spinning as it moved closer. My vision is slowly fading away.

I need to get out of here  **NOW**!

I ran as fast as I could despite the pain in my head. I kept telling myself to keep running until...

???: "Kid, you're mine now."

Dipper: "Hurk!! *trips* AAAAHHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!..."  
  
  
  
  


**BILL'S POV**

Bill was floating in mid-air hanging the last lantern that will decorate the place with its luminous glow when the night comes.

Bill: "That should be it. Thank God I manage to find such a perfect location for my confession to Pinetree. This will do to set the romantic mood and win his heart."

That was when I heard the cries of a familiar voice.  
  
  


Bill: "Pinetree..."

Fear and anxiety escalated as I flew at high speed towards the direction of his voice.

Bill: "Why did I lower my guard again? First is that mind control freak and now something else?! I'M THE  **WORST**!!!! But now isn't the time to get angry at myself but  **direct**  it to  **WHOEVER**  THAT  **LAID**  THEIR  **FILTHY HANDS**  ON  **MY**  PINETREE!!!!!"

However, when I reach there, a specific color attracted my attention.  
  


 

_ Red... _   
  
  


 

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Bill: "P-Pinetree?"

 

His Pinetree had fangs embedded into his neck by a bird-like creature with a face and torso of a woman. A Harpy. They were rarely seen in these woods. As most of them discovered by both of them during their adventures were already working for their respective masters. Unfortunately, this one is a stray.

Bill was stunted by the sight of crimson liquid flowing down Dipper's neck. Staining his clothes while his eyes were deathly cold. Skin paler than usual.

Anger... Hatred... Grief was all expressed immediately after analyzing the state Dipper was in.

 

Harpy: "Oh? Looks like we have a vi-AAAGGGGUUURRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

 

In a blink of an eye, Bill's hands forcefully crushed the Harpy's throat until it started to suffocate in its own blood but not to the point it becomes mute. Well, where's the fun in that? But...

_ Strangling it isn't enough. _

Bill thought as he conjures own his flames and set it ablaze. A Beautiful sight it was. The Harpy sang as a smile of satisfaction appeared on his devious face.

Bill loosen his grip causing a loud thump to be heard as the Harpy fell to its defeat.

_ That was still not enough. _

_ He hasn't had enough fun yet. _

 

Bill: "Oi! Who said you could rest? I know I haven't killed you yet. Wake up now or else I'll start Slicing... and  **Đł₵ł₦₲ YOU**  INTO  **PIECES**  YOU PIECE OF  **₩ØⱤ₮ⱧⱠɆ₴₴**  TRASH!!!"

Harpy: "Urghk! *coughs out blood* W-Who *cough* are you?"

Bill: "Me? Why should I tell you? Do even know the position that  **you**  are in now? Now, answer me. Why did you lay your  **wings**  on  **₥Ɏ**  Pinetree."

Harpy: "I d-don't know anything!"

Bill: " **ɎØɄ?!**  DON'T KNOW  **ANYTHING??!!**  HA! **Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳Ⱨ₳!!!!** THIS!  **₮Ⱨł₴!!**  Is too hilarious! Just when I thought of sparing you if you admit. But I guess not."

 

The Harpy stared at Bill with eyes filled with terror. The immense difference in power made the Harpy collapse into its knees. Whoever he is, he is no ordinary human that it has ever stumbled upon before, it thought so before Bill's flames engulf it entirely.  
  


ıllıllı  **h̴e̴'s̴ ̴n̴o̴ ̴h̴u̴m̴a̴n̴...**   ıllıllı

 

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

**ĤẸ'Ŝ Ã ĎẸϻỖŇ!**

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

As the creature faces its agonizing punishment, Bill's face formed a devilish smirk which grew every time the Harpy pleaded for mercy. So, did the size of the fire. Until it was finally devoured by his flames.

Leaving only its ashes behind.

Bill: "I guess next time I need to think of more variation of torturing those who mess with me and Pinetree. Cause only using my flames is way too boring."

 

That was when Bill felt like he was forgetting something...

 

Bill: "Pinetree."

 

His sadistic smile instantly turned upside down. He ran towards Dipper and knelt before him before gently holding him up to his chest.

 

Bill: "What should I do? What should I do?"

**»̸̕͢Us̴e̕͞ ̸͟͠y̵̛o͏ur̨̨͡ ̷̴͘r̵̢e̴̵g̢̕e̵n̴͜e͢͟r̕a̸t̕i͝ǫ͝n ̕͠p͡o̷̢w̡̧ȩr͘͝s ͏ơ͜͠n ͘h̵̷͜i̷͡m̷.̸**

Bill: "William??!! You're not even here? How are communicating in reality?"

**»̵F͜͞r̨͟͜o̶m҉̧̛ y̨o̧͢u̕͏͠r̡̡ ̢m͏͡i̧͢͡n̸͢d̵ ͜y͠o̸͜u̕͠ ̵͘du̢m̷̸m̨y͡.̢̡**

Bill: "Okay... so how do I use them?"

**»Jus͝t̕͏ ima̵̧g̢̡͝in̸͘͜e̵̶ ͜͞D̷ip̧͡p̷ȩ̷͘r̶̨ ̢͘w̡̛it̡͟h͘͠o͏ut͜҉ ̵į̨̕n͏̶j̴͢u͢͡r̨̨ię̛s͞ ̵an͡d͘ t͞hen̸̢̢ ̴̷e̷̛͜n̕ģul̡͜f̴̛͡ ̡h̸im̨ ̢i͜n ̵y̕o̕͝ur̶̢ ̷̶f͜l͝͠ą̵m͝e̶͏s̶̕.̴**

Bill: "What happens if I mess up?"

**»͏Y͞o͢͜ư̸͟ d͜on̷̸͢'̵t̵͟ ̧͝n̕e̴͘ed ͘t̛ǫ͟ k̡͜n͏o͜͠w be̕c̛̛a̢͞us̸e̸ i̷̸t̢͝͡ ̕w̴̢i̵ļl͏͢͝ ̸̷j̸̕͞u͏s͡t͏ w̡o̷͟r͏̨͟ş͟e͘͞n t̨̕͢h̡e ͢s͏͡i͞͡t̸̢u̴a͜t̨įo̢n͘͠͏. ̡R̨͜e̷̷̡m͘͠e̢m̛ber̸͝,̵ ̸k̵͡e̛͏ep͞ ̷̸ç̴̢al͘͘͡m҉̷͏ ̷͞a̡n̶̨͞d̕ ̸e̵͞n͢vi͟si̵̷on ̸ḩ̵͞i̷m̧̕ ͞a̷͜͞l͏l҉͏̴ ̢͢hea̴̢l̶̶e͠d̕͝͝ u͟p.̡**   
  


Bill took a deep breath and recalls all the moments he spent with his Pinetree. The times that they argued, laughed and cried.

 

Bill: "Please work."

 

His flames slowly swallowed Dipper a whole.

 

Bill: "I just want to see him again. Please don't take him away..."

 

As the flames started to extinguish itself, Dipper's eyes flutter open. This made Bill cry with tears of joy.

 

Bill: "*hugs tightly* Pinetree!! I thought you were gone for good. *sobs on Dipper's shoulder* I'm glad you're fine again."

Dipper: "Bill, I get it. I get it. Thank you, Bill, for saving me from that Harpy."

Bill: "No problem! *smiles* Pinetree, today has been quite hectic. Let's go and have dinner."

Dipper: "I guess you're right. Mabel will kill us if I'm not there with their dinner ready."

Bill: "Oh, that... I already told Mabel that we're eating out."

Dipper: "Okay? So where?"

Bill: "That's a surprise. Wait and see it yourself."

Dipper: "Okay, I can't wait."  
  


The awkward silence made it hard for either of them to continue from where they left off. But they didn't mind. To be able to feel each other's presence again made the silence an enchanting moment of relief and happiness.

Dipper stared at Bill from behind smiling happily. He really grew up, he thought in his head.

Remembering all those fun times they had during those limited summers they had made him collect enough courage to speak up.

 

Dipper: "Bill?"

Bill: "*turns back* Yes, Pinetree~"

Dipper: "I have something to tell you."

Bill: "Go ahead, I'm listening. *smiling gleefully*"

Dipper: "I-I..."

Bill: "I...?"  
  
  


Dipper: "I-I LOVE YOU!!"

 

Once realization hit Bill like a lightning, Bill blushed. So, did Dipper who kept avoiding looking into Bill's eyes. He was too embarrassed!

 

Bill: "Pinetree..."

Dipper: "I know is weird for a guy to like- _LIKE_ another guy, but I-I really feel that way towards you. Sorry-"

Bill pulled Dipper into a hot sloppy kiss. Everything just happened so naturally.

Tongues intertwining as hot moans escape every time they have time to catch a breath. Both of their first kiss was too intense for either of them to handle. But it felt too good that they have each other's saliva drooling down their chin as evidence for how passionate they both felt for each other.

Bill: "That's... *pant* That's my answer *pant* to your confession."

 

Stunted he was.

He did not expect it to work out. Dipper thought he would reject him badly and he would take years to get over it.

Overwhelming happiness made his heart flutter and his cheeks redden.

 

Bill: "Why you look so shock?! I'm the one that should be in shock right now. Since you stole the words that were going to be coming out of my mouth as soon as we enjoyed this candlelit dinner as the sun sets that I planned for today."

Dipper: "So that's why you left so early and heard my SOS in the woods."

Bill: "*pouts* Ya, now my plans for that romantic dinner outside before I confess is ruined."

Dipper: "All thanks to me."

Bill: "Good job in ruining the surprise."

Dipper: "So, confessing to me was the surprise?!"

Bill: "And the lovely scenery with our dinner to set the mood for it."

Dipper: "At least there's still that half that is not yet completely ruined by me."

Bill: "Well, that's one way to enjoy the start of our new relationship."

They towards the venue Bill prepared. Just as the sun glow spread the horizon before the moon makes its entrance, a gentle kiss was made before the sun was almost done for the day.

Bill: "To our new relationship as boyfriends."

Dipper: "As boyfriends."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still planning for the next chapter. So, see u then!


End file.
